board8fandomcom-20200216-history
B8mafiastrikesback 12/02/08
Link back to Mafia 12/02/08 Start time: 6:58:38 PM Host: Charton Role list: *Night- Vanilla *Big- Vanilla *Fake- Doctor *Wedge- Vanilla *Angry- Mafia *Wigs- Vig *Blade- Cop *Tiro- Vanilla *Fool- Mafia *Stingers- Mafia *Swirl- Vanilla Good stuff starts at: "ChartonZ500 (7:54:00 PM)" (search it) Content: Main Chat ChartonZ500 (6:58:24 PM):Charton fails at counting tbh ChartonZ500 (6:58:26 PM):(11) Night, Big, Fake, Wedge, Angry, wigs, blade, tiro, fool, stingers, swirl bigvissian (6:58:32 PM):from CE *gets pelted by tomatoes* WedgeAntilles006 (6:58:32 PM):He probably used his wang to type out NL foolmoron (6:58:32 PM):11 players? foolmoron (6:58:33 PM):wtf ChartonZ500 (6:58:34 PM):I added swirl at last minute ChartonZ500 (6:58:38 PM):Start day over foolmoron (6:58:39 PM):we could've lynched then foolmoron (6:58:40 PM):NO foolmoron (6:58:41 PM):NL WedgeAntilles006 (6:58:41 PM):##NL WoodwindWhrlwind (6:58:42 PM):NO WoodwindWhrlwind (6:58:43 PM):##NL foolmoron (6:58:43 PM):KEEP NL foolmoron (6:58:45 PM):##NL NightWhispers16 (6:58:45 PM):NO WoodwindWhrlwind (6:58:46 PM):NL NL NL NightWhispers16 (6:58:47 PM):##nl Fake Obsession (6:58:47 PM):##NL AngryAeisia16 (6:58:48 PM):##NL bigvissian (6:58:54 PM):##wedge Fake Obsession (6:58:59 PM):WHAT AngryAeisia16 (6:59:01 PM):One more AngryAeisia16 (6:59:04 PM):ONE MORE NL ChartonZ500 (6:59:05 PM): NL- wedge wigs fool night fake angry Wedge- Vissian WoodwindWhrlwind (6:59:07 PM):thats 6 WedgeAntilles006 (6:59:07 PM):Quiet worm Fake Obsession (6:59:07 PM):You were pro NL before we started over Ami is PWN (6:59:08 PM):##nl WoodwindWhrlwind (6:59:09 PM):6 NLs tirofog444 (6:59:11 PM):oh god vissian just claime tirofog444 (6:59:12 PM):d ChartonZ500 (6:59:15 PM):STOP ChartonZ500 (6:59:18 PM):STOP AngryAeisia16 (6:59:19 PM):.... ChartonZ500 (6:59:21 PM):NL was lynched AngryAeisia16 (6:59:21 PM):Is Ami in <.< Ami is PWN (6:59:25 PM):no foolmoron (6:59:25 PM):yes WoodwindWhrlwind (6:59:26 PM):it was 6 before ami foolmoron (6:59:27 PM):shhh ChartonZ500 (6:59:29 PM):yeah ChartonZ500 (6:59:31 PM):That was fast ChartonZ500 (6:59:37 PM):(11) Night, Big, Fake, Wedge, Angry, wigs, blade, tiro, fool, stingers, swirl ChartonZ500 (6:59:43 PM):Wigs is so ejaculating bigvissian (6:59:45 PM):so does wigs have a double bonar? Fake Obsession (6:59:46 PM):LOL ChartonZ500 (6:59:46 PM):send in night actions WoodwindWhrlwind (6:59:51 PM):n WoodwindWhrlwind (6:59:52 PM):triple foolmoron (6:59:59 PM):wigs is fapping to the mafia chat screen WedgeAntilles006 (7:00:11 PM):oh god my store already has cadbury mini eggs. Ami is PWN (7:00:16 PM):hey! I need your help. I have a final project in communication where I have to go on the radio show at the school and talk. What the hell should I talk about? ChartonZ500 (7:00:22 PM):me Fake Obsession (7:00:28 PM):Michigan's economy imo WoodwindWhrlwind (7:00:29 PM):sory guyds hadcto type w one han d lol bigvissian (7:00:30 PM):community reinvestment act bigvissian (7:00:33 PM):gogo WedgeAntilles006 (7:00:34 PM):Talk about mafia. NightWhispers16 (7:00:40 PM):^ Ami is PWN (7:00:42 PM):mafia or the mafia? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:00:43 PM):hard to tywith one hamnd NightWhispers16 (7:00:45 PM):mafia WedgeAntilles006 (7:00:46 PM):the game WedgeAntilles006 (7:00:47 PM):ltg AngryAeisia16 (7:00:48 PM):So NightWhispers16 (7:00:54 PM):wedge sucks ltg AngryAeisia16 (7:01:00 PM):Who here hasn't heard my story of getting fucked by the unemployment department WoodwindWhrlwind (7:01:06 PM):wtg Ami is PWN (7:01:07 PM):I have not tirofog444 (7:01:15 PM):the whole department? tirofog444 (7:01:18 PM):sounds painful AngryAeisia16 (7:01:40 PM):They let Arbys appeal the decision to grant me unemployment at no cost to them and with no new evidence presented by them foolmoron (7:01:43 PM):at the same time? AngryAeisia16 (7:02:05 PM):And I have to attend a trial over the phone on the day of one of my finals, cannot be rescheduled ChartonZ500 (7:02:23 PM):Morning ChartonZ500 (7:02:33 PM):Fake was found dead AngryAeisia16 (7:02:34 PM):If I do not attend, I have no defense because all evidence used in getting my unemployment claim is thrown out for it ChartonZ500 (7:02:37 PM):He was doctor ChartonZ500 (7:02:39 PM):Poor town swirldude (7:02:43 PM):ouch WoodwindWhrlwind (7:02:43 PM):D: Fake Obsession (7:02:44 PM):XDD Ami is PWN (7:02:45 PM):ltg foolmoron (7:02:49 PM):lktg ChartonZ500 (7:02:53 PM):(10) Night, Big, Wedge, Angry, wigs, blade, tiro, fool, stingers, swirl NightWhispers16 (7:02:53 PM):lktg WoodwindWhrlwind (7:02:54 PM):wtf ChartonZ500 (7:02:55 PM):6 to lynch ChartonZ500 (7:02:56 PM):go WoodwindWhrlwind (7:02:58 PM):who kills fake Fake Obsession (7:02:58 PM):WAIT I CLAIM DOCTOR LOL foolmoron (7:03:03 PM):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1pv_MvShhY bladeknight9999 (7:03:07 PM):Ok some vanilla townie needs to suddenly start a lynch WoodwindWhrlwind (7:03:09 PM):imo mafia is dum bladeknight9999 (7:03:16 PM):GOING WITH MY GUT! bladeknight9999 (7:03:17 PM):##TIRO foolmoron (7:03:27 PM):don't try to chris NightWhispers16 (7:03:27 PM):##stingers WoodwindWhrlwind (7:03:33 PM):who else here would kill fake? bladeknight9999 (7:03:34 PM):Also why the fuck did you actually claim doctor you dumbass tirofog444 (7:03:35 PM):why blade WoodwindWhrlwind (7:03:37 PM):##Big i guesS?? WedgeAntilles006 (7:03:43 PM):inb4 "was playing brawl" glifer 57 (7:03:44 PM):##night glifer 57 (7:03:45 PM):what the fuck NightWhispers16 (7:03:49 PM):stingers glifer 57 (7:03:49 PM):i was playing brawl bigvissian (7:03:50 PM):not me. glifer 57 (7:03:51 PM):you faggot AngryAeisia16 (7:03:52 PM):lol WoodwindWhrlwind (7:03:53 PM):lol foolmoron (7:03:54 PM):wedge WedgeAntilles006 (7:03:55 PM):##stingers foolmoron (7:03:56 PM):awesome WedgeAntilles006 (7:03:58 PM):fuck you and fuck brawl WoodwindWhrlwind (7:04:00 PM):night is town imo NightWhispers16 (7:04:02 PM):eat yourself foolmoron (7:04:08 PM):he literally said "was playing brawl" WoodwindWhrlwind (7:04:09 PM):right night??? glifer 57 (7:04:09 PM):night is mafia glifer 57 (7:04:12 PM):I scanned him ChartonZ500 (7:04:13 PM): Big(1)- wigs Tiro(1)- Blade stingers(2)- Night Wedge Night(1)- Stingers glifer 57 (7:04:15 PM):inno foolmoron (7:04:17 PM):ok stings glifer 57 (7:04:19 PM):i'm insane though foolmoron (7:04:20 PM):if you die as cop foolmoron (7:04:24 PM):we kill night WoodwindWhrlwind (7:04:25 PM):stingers NightWhispers16 (7:04:41 PM):stingers is cum tbqh WoodwindWhrlwind (7:04:56 PM):why did sting claim anyway WoodwindWhrlwind (7:04:59 PM):"lol" WoodwindWhrlwind (7:05:00 PM):"claim" bladeknight9999 (7:05:15 PM):Kill Tiro NightWhispers16 (7:05:20 PM):kill stingahs bladeknight9999 (7:05:20 PM):The gut demands it WedgeAntilles006 (7:05:27 PM):Going with my gut instead WoodwindWhrlwind (7:05:28 PM):kill big bladeknight9999 (7:05:29 PM):You must follo the gut WedgeAntilles006 (7:05:29 PM):##swirl WoodwindWhrlwind (7:05:37 PM):n bigvissian (7:05:41 PM):why the hate? Fake Obsession (7:05:46 PM):Guys, Tampa Bay Buccs or Carolina Panthers WoodwindWhrlwind (7:05:50 PM):you would kill fake! bigvissian (7:05:51 PM):panthers WoodwindWhrlwind (7:05:51 PM):imo NightWhispers16 (7:05:54 PM):bucs bigvissian (7:06:00 PM):<_< why would I? Fake Obsession (7:06:01 PM):Uhh ChartonZ500 (7:06:02 PM):Swirl(1)- Wedge Big(1)- wigs Tiro(1)- Blade stingers(1)- Night Night(1)- Stingers WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:05 PM):uhhhh idk WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:07 PM):i said so tirofog444 (7:06:08 PM):getting an odd feeling from wigs right now NightWhispers16 (7:06:08 PM):i believe in them AngryAeisia16 (7:06:15 PM):Tiro foolmoron (7:06:16 PM):ok so at least we're focused WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:17 PM):tree oh NightWhispers16 (7:06:17 PM):anyways kill stingers WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:18 PM):;-; bigvissian (7:06:21 PM):yeah, he played like this when he was scum with me WedgeAntilles006 (7:06:21 PM):I believe in the heart of the cards myself. foolmoron (7:06:22 PM):night why? AngryAeisia16 (7:06:22 PM):Wigs always gives an off feeling bigvissian (7:06:26 PM):##wigs AngryAeisia16 (7:06:27 PM):**odd NightWhispers16 (7:06:28 PM):because he's scum tirofog444 (7:06:29 PM):not quite enough to vote WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:31 PM):i play the same like always tirofog444 (7:06:32 PM):but it's off foolmoron (7:06:33 PM):##TIRO WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:33 PM):COUNTER WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:35 PM):ITS AWN foolmoron (7:06:35 PM):I don't like his font bladeknight9999 (7:06:37 PM):THE HEART OF THE COWS bladeknight9999 (7:06:38 PM):Moo NightWhispers16 (7:06:41 PM):so anyways WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:41 PM):HE COUNETERD OMG)OMOG WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:42 PM):OGMOGMOGM AngryAeisia16 (7:06:43 PM):Wigs giving an odd feeling does not making him scum <.< WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:44 PM):OGMOGMOGM NightWhispers16 (7:06:48 PM):stingers is SCUM bladeknight9999 (7:06:49 PM):OGMOG bladeknight9999 (7:06:51 PM):OGMOG WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:53 PM):OGMO NightWhispers16 (7:06:54 PM):LYNCH him WoodwindWhrlwind (7:06:55 PM):JUMPER foolmoron (7:06:56 PM):ogmhog bladeknight9999 (7:06:59 PM):3 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:07:01 PM):2 foolmoron (7:07:02 PM):JUMPER 3 OMG bladeknight9999 (7:07:03 PM):1 foolmoron (7:07:04 PM):gotta DL that WoodwindWhrlwind (7:07:05 PM):OG bladeknight9999 (7:07:08 PM):MO WoodwindWhrlwind (7:07:10 PM):jumper 3 is "bleh" bladeknight9999 (7:07:14 PM):k seriously kill tiro WoodwindWhrlwind (7:07:15 PM):diff physics engine ChartonZ500 (7:07:16 PM):Wigs(1)- Big Swirl(1)- Wedge Big(1)- wigs Tiro(2)- Blade fool stingers(1)- Night Night(1)- Stingers WoodwindWhrlwind (7:07:21 PM):why bl0d foolmoron (7:07:33 PM):wigs is jumper 2 better than it? tirofog444 (7:07:38 PM):I would discuss, but there's like... nothing to talk about WoodwindWhrlwind (7:07:43 PM):than 3? tirofog444 (7:07:43 PM):other than wigs being off WoodwindWhrlwind (7:07:43 PM):yes WoodwindWhrlwind (7:07:54 PM):blade tirofog444 (7:07:54 PM):no one else has jumped out WoodwindWhrlwind (7:07:55 PM):expllllll foolmoron (7:08:01 PM):ain WoodwindWhrlwind (7:08:04 PM):y foolmoron (7:08:21 PM):I like how wig's name is always dark blue on my screen WedgeAntilles006 (7:08:26 PM):Still saying swirl foolmoron (7:08:27 PM):I would lynch tiro/wigs for font alone swirldude (7:08:28 PM):in bigvissian (7:08:30 PM):its red on mine >.> WoodwindWhrlwind (7:08:30 PM):always red on mine "lol" glifer 57 (7:08:35 PM):sorry i was jacking off to brawl bladeknight9999 (7:08:35 PM):Swirl glifer 57 (7:08:38 PM):whats been going on bladeknight9999 (7:08:38 PM):Tiro is scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:08:42 PM):blade WoodwindWhrlwind (7:08:42 PM):why swirldude (7:08:42 PM):ok bigvissian (7:08:44 PM):and I have formatting turned off. screw your highlighted text >_> bladeknight9999 (7:08:46 PM):Wigs bladeknight9999 (7:08:48 PM):The gut. bladeknight9999 (7:08:52 PM):Must be appeased WoodwindWhrlwind (7:08:54 PM):blade WoodwindWhrlwind (7:08:57 PM):fuck your gut WoodwindWhrlwind (7:08:58 PM):tbqh Fake Obsession (7:09:05 PM):OHHHH DAMN bladeknight9999 (7:09:05 PM):Wigs is scum with tiro bladeknight9999 (7:09:07 PM):tbqh WoodwindWhrlwind (7:09:08 PM):i will stick my cock in it WoodwindWhrlwind (7:09:11 PM):and fuck it bladeknight9999 (7:09:17 PM):I will use garden shears WoodwindWhrlwind (7:09:18 PM):vigorously bladeknight9999 (7:09:19 PM):On your cock WoodwindWhrlwind (7:09:22 PM):o no foolmoron (7:09:23 PM):I can get behind wigs/tiro scum bigvissian (7:09:26 PM):how strangely erotic WoodwindWhrlwind (7:09:29 PM):blade glifer 57 (7:09:33 PM):Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People Episode 4: Dangeresque 3: The Criminal Projective! WoodwindWhrlwind (7:09:34 PM):i bet my cock already bladeknight9999 (7:09:34 PM):Wigs IS off bladeknight9999 (7:09:42 PM):That is true WoodwindWhrlwind (7:09:43 PM):youre off YOUR ROCKER WoodwindWhrlwind (7:09:46 PM):LOL bladeknight9999 (7:09:48 PM):Wigs once bet his penis that I was scum tirofog444 (7:09:49 PM):I can't get behind wigs/tiro scum bigvissian (7:09:53 PM):meh, just lynch wigs and lets find out bladeknight9999 (7:09:53 PM):And he was wrong since I wasn't bladeknight9999 (7:09:58 PM):And Wigs lost his penis foolmoron (7:09:58 PM):look like I'm gonna have to juuuuuump WoodwindWhrlwind (7:09:58 PM):n WoodwindWhrlwind (7:10:07 PM):lets lynch fool maybe as well WoodwindWhrlwind (7:10:12 PM):fool is p scum with big NightWhispers16 (7:10:19 PM):actually NightWhispers16 (7:10:22 PM):##un foolmoron (7:10:23 PM):I am godfather if anything bigvissian (7:10:23 PM):alright, once we sort you out wigs we will look at fool NightWhispers16 (7:10:28 PM):who hasn't spoken much WoodwindWhrlwind (7:10:31 PM):sure fool WoodwindWhrlwind (7:10:33 PM):why not foolmoron (7:10:34 PM):tiro glifer 57 (7:10:38 PM):jesus is the most quoted prophet in the qu'ran - immortal technique ChartonZ500 (7:10:38 PM):Wigs(1)- Big Swirl(1)- Wedge Big(1)- wigs Tiro(2)- Blade fool Night(1)- Stingers swirldude (7:10:39 PM):tiiiiiiroooooo glifer 57 (7:10:40 PM):what a fucking idiot tirofog444 (7:10:40 PM):hm? NightWhispers16 (7:10:44 PM):charton list tirofog444 (7:10:45 PM):I just said something AngryAeisia16 (7:10:47 PM):Hmmm swirldude (7:10:50 PM):##tiro kekekekke AngryAeisia16 (7:10:51 PM)::/ WoodwindWhrlwind (7:10:52 PM):omg WoodwindWhrlwind (7:10:55 PM):swil dud Fake Obsession (7:10:57 PM):LOL stingers ChartonZ500 (7:11:06 PM):(10) Night, Big, Wedge, Angry, wigs, blade, tiro, fool, stingers, swirl bladeknight9999 (7:11:09 PM):kekeke glifer 57 (7:11:11 PM):what fake glifer 57 (7:11:13 PM):whats so funny about that glifer 57 (7:11:15 PM):thats not funny WoodwindWhrlwind (7:11:16 PM):hmm a tiro lynch glifer 57 (7:11:17 PM):thats just sad ChartonZ500 (7:11:25 PM):Wigs(1)- Big Swirl(1)- Wedge Big(1)- wigs Tiro(3)- Blade fool swirl Night(1)- Stingers WoodwindWhrlwind (7:11:25 PM):i could counter WoodwindWhrlwind (7:11:28 PM):ifi wanted to Fake Obsession (7:11:37 PM):It's funny because stupid people make me laugh bladeknight9999 (7:11:39 PM):Wigs is so scum WedgeAntilles006 (7:11:43 PM):##un swirl WoodwindWhrlwind (7:11:45 PM):obv bladeknight9999 (7:11:45 PM):It doesn't matter if Tiro is scum or not bigvissian (7:11:47 PM):blade you are so scum bladeknight9999 (7:11:50 PM):Wigs is so definetly scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:11:52 PM):obv WoodwindWhrlwind (7:11:58 PM):umm Fake Obsession (7:12:01 PM):I'm definitely dead doctor WoodwindWhrlwind (7:12:03 PM):yeah lets ynch Big i suppose tirofog444 (7:12:04 PM):so swirl WoodwindWhrlwind (7:12:08 PM):get on Big guyz bladeknight9999 (7:12:09 PM):But the gut must be appeased first ChartonZ500 (7:12:09 PM): Wigs(1)- Big Big(1)- wigs Tiro(3)- Blade fool swirl Night(1)- Stingers tirofog444 (7:12:12 PM):is there any reason for voting me tirofog444 (7:12:15 PM):besides kekeke bladeknight9999 (7:12:19 PM):Then we can kill the most obvious one WedgeAntilles006 (7:12:26 PM):Tiro, I'm willing to be the 4th on you. Would you care to claim? tirofog444 (7:12:37 PM):I'm vanilla bladeknight9999 (7:12:39 PM):...Its 6 to hammer WoodwindWhrlwind (7:12:40 PM):tiro is an "ok" lynch foolmoron (7:12:43 PM):sure WoodwindWhrlwind (7:12:43 PM):vanilla WoodwindWhrlwind (7:12:43 PM):uhh WoodwindWhrlwind (7:12:44 PM):thats fine foolmoron (7:12:45 PM):you claim vanilla bladeknight9999 (7:12:46 PM):Wtf a claim that early WedgeAntilles006 (7:12:46 PM):Aren't we at 9? foolmoron (7:12:46 PM):at -3? tirofog444 (7:12:50 PM):and blade's using some shoddy logic bladeknight9999 (7:12:51 PM):Hes -3 foolmoron (7:12:52 PM):a little too eager huh WoodwindWhrlwind (7:12:54 PM):tiro is fine WoodwindWhrlwind (7:13:00 PM):blade is dumb town imo ChartonZ500 (7:13:02 PM):(10) Night, Big, Wedge, Angry, wigs, blade, tiro, fool, stingers, swirl tirofog444 (7:13:03 PM):lynch now, kill later bladeknight9999 (7:13:04 PM):And you're scum tiro, shut up and die bladeknight9999 (7:13:08 PM):Then we kill Wigs WedgeAntilles006 (7:13:08 PM):##un bladeknight9999 (7:13:11 PM):Your scumbuddy. WedgeAntilles006 (7:13:11 PM):##swirl WoodwindWhrlwind (7:13:15 PM):Night is town imo WoodwindWhrlwind (7:13:17 PM):Big is scum bladeknight9999 (7:13:22 PM):Wigs is scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:13:24 PM):Wedge is prob town i guess but he could be scum foolmoron (7:13:24 PM):Big the Cat WoodwindWhrlwind (7:13:27 PM):where is angry ChartonZ500 (7:13:28 PM):Swirl(1)- Wedge Wigs(1)- Big Big(1)- wigs Tiro(3)- Blade fool swirl Night(1)- Stingers AngryAeisia16 (7:13:30 PM):I'm here WoodwindWhrlwind (7:13:34 PM):fool is scum AngryAeisia16 (7:13:34 PM):Just doing homework AngryAeisia16 (7:13:38 PM):So not typing much WoodwindWhrlwind (7:13:38 PM):stingers is a bitch WoodwindWhrlwind (7:13:42 PM):swirl is poss scum Fake Obsession (7:13:51 PM):And i'm dead swirldude (7:13:51 PM):My name is cheese bladeknight9999 (7:13:53 PM):NaziChan is not playing bigvissian (7:14:04 PM):OMG WoodwindWhrlwind (7:14:07 PM):SCUM SCMS TACTIC bigvissian (7:14:07 PM):*shoots router* swirldude (7:14:09 PM):lol foolmoron (7:14:10 PM):I keep thinking scarechan is a girl swirldude (7:14:11 PM):Big - Wigs WoodwindWhrlwind (7:14:12 PM):THAT WAS A SCUM TACTIC bigvissian (7:14:33 PM):so hey guys, anything go on while I was gone? tirofog444 (7:14:33 PM):yeah, I don't like the way blade is leading town either WoodwindWhrlwind (7:14:35 PM):uhh i really dont have a reason for big other than Fake died and who else would kill fake tirofog444 (7:14:43 PM):yeah, the lynch is on me tirofog444 (7:14:50 PM):but I don't like it regardless glifer 57 (7:14:54 PM):wtf glifer 57 (7:14:55 PM):guys glifer 57 (7:14:56 PM):vote night glifer 57 (7:14:57 PM):he's scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:14:59 PM):guys who here would kill fake night 1 be honest WoodwindWhrlwind (7:15:02 PM):raise your hand glifer 57 (7:15:03 PM):night would foolmoron (7:15:04 PM):stingers get on tiroh glifer 57 (7:15:04 PM):kill it glifer 57 (7:15:09 PM):do i have to bigvissian (7:15:10 PM):Well, to be honest wigs, i would. glifer 57 (7:15:12 PM):i want to kill night WoodwindWhrlwind (7:15:17 PM):oho bigvissian (7:15:17 PM):but thats only because I have no meta on anyone >_> tirofog444 (7:15:18 PM):and then there's the fact that wigs keeps bringing that up glifer 57 (7:15:19 PM):not at night either WoodwindWhrlwind (7:15:22 PM):lol glifer 57 (7:15:22 PM):I'm killing wigs tonight WedgeAntilles006 (7:15:23 PM):I'd say kguy if kguy were playing. tirofog444 (7:15:25 PM):when mafia likely just shot in the dark glifer 57 (7:15:25 PM):i'm killing night right NOW foolmoron (7:15:26 PM):wigs to be honest fake is annoying as shit so I would WoodwindWhrlwind (7:15:29 PM):NO STINEGRS WoodwindWhrlwind (7:15:29 PM):;-; WoodwindWhrlwind (7:15:31 PM):dont kil me foolmoron (7:15:39 PM):STEINGARS LYNCH GLIFER Fake Obsession (7:15:44 PM):=( WoodwindWhrlwind (7:15:46 PM):k fool glifer 57 (7:15:48 PM):fuck you wigs WoodwindWhrlwind (7:15:49 PM):lol glifer 57 (7:15:50 PM):you're dead tonight WoodwindWhrlwind (7:15:52 PM):n tirofog444 (7:15:55 PM):and/or shot someone that was guaranteed not protected tirofog444 (7:15:59 PM):(no offense fake) Fake Obsession (7:16:09 PM):;_; AngryAeisia16 (7:16:13 PM):Could it be WoodwindWhrlwind (7:16:15 PM):i will have doc pro tonight obv WoodwindWhrlwind (7:16:18 PM):just try killing me swirldude (7:16:19 PM):lol AngryAeisia16 (7:16:20 PM):That someone actually believed his doc claim? foolmoron (7:16:30 PM):lol angry tirofog444 (7:16:34 PM):he was obviously attempting to joke Fake Obsession (7:16:35 PM):... swirldude (7:16:37 PM):wait, someone claimed doc today? foolmoron (7:16:41 PM):fake did WoodwindWhrlwind (7:16:41 PM):....lol bigvissian (7:16:42 PM):doc died AngryAeisia16 (7:16:44 PM):He claimed doc AngryAeisia16 (7:16:45 PM):Day 1 bladeknight9999 (7:16:45 PM):Fake claimed doc day 1 bladeknight9999 (7:16:50 PM):And mafia killed him swirldude (7:16:51 PM):... bladeknight9999 (7:16:53 PM):Because hes retarded AngryAeisia16 (7:16:54 PM):But as a joke swirldude (7:16:54 PM):worst. doc. ever. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:16:57 PM):i didnt see him claim it >_> AngryAeisia16 (7:16:59 PM):Which I guess someone didn't get bladeknight9999 (7:16:59 PM):Worst. Doc. Ever. foolmoron (7:17:02 PM):I didn't see him either bigvissian (7:17:08 PM):uh no, worst doc ever -> me in star wars mafia foolmoron (7:17:10 PM):I usually ignore all claims day 1 Fake Obsession (7:17:14 PM):XDD I was doing a bidoof comic spoof cept I didn't get lynched tirofog444 (7:17:15 PM):right now, it's Blade or Wigs for me AngryAeisia16 (7:17:16 PM):Fake Obsession (2:28:08 PM): HEY GUYS I CLAIM DOCTOR LOL tirofog444 (7:17:22 PM):and i can't decide either way bladeknight9999 (7:17:24 PM):Have you guys come to your senses AngryAeisia16 (7:17:24 PM):I see the context now though WoodwindWhrlwind (7:17:27 PM):ohh foolmoron (7:17:29 PM):oooh fake I made that WoodwindWhrlwind (7:17:29 PM):ok AngryAeisia16 (7:17:30 PM):He was talking about comics WoodwindWhrlwind (7:17:33 PM):##Un Big then bigvissian (7:17:39 PM):? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:17:40 PM):that means it could be anyone bladeknight9999 (7:17:41 PM):Tiro needs to die in a horrific death. ChartonZ500 (7:17:52 PM): Swirl(1)- Wedge Wigs(1)- Big Tiro(3)- Blade fool swirl Night(1)- Stingers WoodwindWhrlwind (7:17:55 PM):i didnt realize he soad that even jokingly WoodwindWhrlwind (7:18:05 PM):i buy tiro WoodwindWhrlwind (7:18:05 PM):so WoodwindWhrlwind (7:18:08 PM):##Fool WoodwindWhrlwind (7:18:10 PM):aw yeah bigvissian (7:18:20 PM):so yeah, lynch wigs foolmoron (7:18:23 PM):ok look at it this way WedgeAntilles006 (7:18:26 PM):time limit plz foolmoron (7:18:28 PM):the only way this day will end WoodwindWhrlwind (7:18:30 PM):ono foolmoron (7:18:31 PM):is bandwagon on tiro foolmoron (7:18:34 PM):or time limit NL tirofog444 (7:18:37 PM):that's not the casee tirofog444 (7:18:39 PM):at all WoodwindWhrlwind (7:18:40 PM):i buy tiro tirofog444 (7:18:46 PM):and I'm tempted to vote you just for saying that bladeknight9999 (7:18:48 PM):I buy tiro as mafia tirofog444 (7:18:52 PM):trying to rush my lynch foolmoron (7:18:52 PM):we're not getting any more evidence and therefore no motivation to change vote AngryAeisia16 (7:19:01 PM):Meh AngryAeisia16 (7:19:08 PM):Bandwagon seems the only way to move forward AngryAeisia16 (7:19:10 PM):##Tiro WoodwindWhrlwind (7:19:11 PM):trying to ush your lynch means he just wants day to end WoodwindWhrlwind (7:19:11 PM):LOL foolmoron (7:19:13 PM):I need to do homework soon and don't want to leave bladeknight9999 (7:19:14 PM):Lol swirldude (7:19:14 PM):... WoodwindWhrlwind (7:19:16 PM):worst vote ever AngryAeisia16 (7:19:19 PM)::P bladeknight9999 (7:19:21 PM):I expected that >> swirldude (7:19:21 PM):everyone bandwagon Angry WoodwindWhrlwind (7:19:22 PM):##Un ##Angry obv WoodwindWhrlwind (7:19:27 PM):yes bladeknight9999 (7:19:27 PM):But its on scum anyway WoodwindWhrlwind (7:19:28 PM):do it bladeknight9999 (7:19:30 PM):So I don't care. AngryAeisia16 (7:19:37 PM):lol Blade WoodwindWhrlwind (7:19:50 PM):actually nvm he probably isnt scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:19:53 PM):just anxious town WoodwindWhrlwind (7:19:57 PM):##Un back to ##Fool WoodwindWhrlwind (7:20:01 PM):gotta stay focused bigvissian (7:20:06 PM):you were on fool? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:20:08 PM):yes foolmoron (7:20:09 PM):don't jump around wigs WoodwindWhrlwind (7:20:11 PM):when i unend you big ChartonZ500 (7:20:11 PM):Swirl(1)- Wedge Wigs(1)- Big Tiro(4)- Blade fool swirl Angry Night(1)- Stingers Fool(1)- wigs WoodwindWhrlwind (7:20:14 PM):yes im sorry WoodwindWhrlwind (7:20:17 PM):after rethinking bigvissian (7:20:18 PM):oh there, I see WoodwindWhrlwind (7:20:20 PM):angry prob isnt scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:20:37 PM):i think town members WedgeAntilles006 (7:20:39 PM):sigh WedgeAntilles006 (7:20:44 PM):this day is going nowhere WoodwindWhrlwind (7:20:50 PM):are more anxious and mafia dont mind sit around and waiting WoodwindWhrlwind (7:20:53 PM):for a good time to lynch Fake Obsession (7:20:54 PM):##Wigs foolmoron (7:20:56 PM):exactly wedge foolmoron (7:21:00 PM):no where but tiro or time limit bigvissian (7:21:04 PM):##tiro WoodwindWhrlwind (7:21:07 PM):lol WoodwindWhrlwind (7:21:10 PM):no WoodwindWhrlwind (7:21:12 PM):dont lynch tiro foolmoron (7:21:12 PM):-1 voter is scum always BIG SCUM glifer 57 (7:21:12 PM):fuck it glifer 57 (7:21:13 PM):##un WedgeAntilles006 (7:21:14 PM):I'll take time limit. I don't have a scum vibe from tiro. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:21:14 PM):N O glifer 57 (7:21:14 PM):@@gis WoodwindWhrlwind (7:21:14 PM):NO NightWhispers16 (7:21:14 PM):##wigs glifer 57 (7:21:15 PM):##wigs bigvissian (7:21:17 PM):##un foolmoron (7:21:21 PM):BIG IS SCUM bigvissian (7:22:47 PM):yes? NightWhispers16 (7:22:49 PM):i never wanted to jump on tiro bladeknight9999 (7:22:50 PM):I have over 8 hours to get you fools to lynch Tiro WoodwindWhrlwind (7:22:56 PM):stongers NightWhispers16 (7:22:57 PM):when did i say that WoodwindWhrlwind (7:22:59 PM):why are you scum WedgeAntilles006 (7:23:05 PM):stongers bigvissian (7:23:06 PM):you kinda jumped on him after I did NightWhispers16 (7:23:17 PM):i never voted tiro WoodwindWhrlwind (7:23:22 PM):oh snap! WoodwindWhrlwind (7:23:25 PM):is this true bigvissian (7:23:26 PM):what the bloody hell WedgeAntilles006 (7:23:27 PM):Night bigvissian (7:23:32 PM):why do I always do that WedgeAntilles006 (7:23:33 PM):hop on the swirl wagon NightWhispers16 (7:23:37 PM):no swirldude (7:23:48 PM):Night, be an independent voter WoodwindWhrlwind (7:23:49 PM):ok WoodwindWhrlwind (7:23:52 PM):that was scummy then swirldude (7:23:53 PM):dont let Wedge brainwash you WoodwindWhrlwind (7:23:54 PM):Fool/Big WoodwindWhrlwind (7:23:55 PM):##Big bigvissian (7:23:57 PM):great, now I just confused myself NightWhispers16 (7:24:03 PM):lol WoodwindWhrlwind (7:24:03 PM):SCUMFUSED foolmoron (7:24:13 PM):yeah wigs I trapped big bladeknight9999 (7:24:21 PM):I am so tired ChartonZ500 (7:24:22 PM):Swirl(1)- Wedge Wigs(2)- night stingers Tiro(3)- Blade swirl Angry Big(2)- fool wigs WoodwindWhrlwind (7:24:28 PM):die big die WoodwindWhrlwind (7:24:35 PM):swirl and angry WedgeAntilles006 (7:24:37 PM):Y'know, I could be down with a big lynch. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:24:39 PM):why are you on tiro still WedgeAntilles006 (7:24:40 PM):##un swirl WedgeAntilles006 (7:24:41 PM):##big swirldude (7:24:46 PM):hey guys WoodwindWhrlwind (7:24:47 PM):woot swirldude (7:24:48 PM):What did Big just say swirldude (7:24:51 PM):I'm confused glifer 57 (7:24:52 PM):##un glifer 57 (7:24:53 PM):##big glifer 57 (7:24:54 PM):XFD tirofog444 (7:24:58 PM):##wigs AngryAeisia16 (7:25:00 PM):Big bandwagon now? tirofog444 (7:25:02 PM):this seems way too easy bigvissian (7:25:06 PM):I thought two people jumped on tiro glifer 57 (7:25:08 PM):my scum partner told me to vote big AngryAeisia16 (7:25:09 PM):##big tirofog444 (7:25:09 PM):is he new? glifer 57 (7:25:10 PM):so i did AngryAeisia16 (7:25:11 PM):I suppose bigvissian (7:25:12 PM):after I did. but I read it wrong >_> WoodwindWhrlwind (7:25:13 PM):so you pick me tiro? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:25:14 PM):>_> tirofog444 (7:25:18 PM):yes, wigs swirldude (7:25:20 PM):uh swirldude (7:25:21 PM):##un swirldude (7:25:23 PM):##Big tirofog444 (7:25:25 PM):he seems like an easy target foolmoron (7:25:25 PM):swirl scum ChartonZ500 (7:25:28 PM):STOP foolmoron (7:25:28 PM):jk ChartonZ500 (7:25:30 PM):STOP NightWhispers16 (7:25:33 PM):what happened bigvissian (7:25:40 PM):oh wow, don't even give me time to claim >_> ChartonZ500 (7:25:41 PM):Big(6)- fool wigs wedge stingers Angry swirl bladeknight9999 (7:25:52 PM):Wow ChartonZ500 (7:26:05 PM):Big was lynched ChartonZ500 (7:26:10 PM):He was vanilla ChartonZ500 (7:26:14 PM):TOWN vanilla NightWhispers16 (7:26:20 PM):town mafia vanilla foolmoron (7:26:23 PM):bla bla bla ChartonZ500 (7:26:32 PM):(9) Night, Wedge, Angry, wigs, blade, tiro, fool, stingers, swirl ChartonZ500 (7:26:36 PM):actions WedgeAntilles006 (7:26:45 PM):Americans WedgeAntilles006 (7:26:50 PM):Why do you like politics so much? Fake Obsession (7:26:57 PM):Worst part is is that I saved Big N1 NightWhispers16 (7:26:59 PM):canadians bigvissian (7:26:59 PM):Non Americans ChartonZ500 (7:27:05 PM):wedge isn't american? NightWhispers16 (7:27:07 PM):why do you like curling so much bigvissian (7:27:08 PM):Why do you like our politics so much? WedgeAntilles006 (7:27:09 PM):Wedge is Canadian ChartonZ500 (7:27:14 PM):oh kguy528 (7:27:15 PM):Canadians ChartonZ500 (7:27:19 PM):They have the internet up there? kguy528 (7:27:20 PM):why do you like hockey so much? WedgeAntilles006 (7:27:22 PM):Kguy WedgeAntilles006 (7:27:25 PM):commit suicide kguy528 (7:27:28 PM):wedge WoodwindWhrlwind (7:27:30 PM):LOL kguy528 (7:27:30 PM):roll a 3 kguy528 (7:27:32 PM):and bankrupt kguy528 (7:27:34 PM):on my yellow kguy528 (7:27:36 PM):again WoodwindWhrlwind (7:27:37 PM):/roll-dice1-sides6 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:27:39 PM):oops Fake Obsession (7:27:42 PM):Yo Wedge why you all gotta dump your wastes into Michigan, where I live? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:27:42 PM):lol WedgeAntilles006 (7:27:47 PM):kguy, go put cream on your sore balls OnlineHost (7:27:49 PM):WoodwindWhrlwind rolled 1 6-sided die: 3 OnlineHost (7:27:49 PM):NightWhispers16 rolled 2 6-sided dice: 6 5 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:27:51 PM):YES A 3 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:27:53 PM):HAHAHAH NightWhispers16 (7:27:56 PM):there are 2 dice NightWhispers16 (7:27:57 PM):tbqh WoodwindWhrlwind (7:28:02 PM):TOO BAD NightWhispers16 (7:28:13 PM):DON'T YELL AT ME foolmoron (7:28:14 PM):death dice are: 1,2,6 foolmoron (7:28:18 PM)://roll-dice1-sides6 OnlineHost (7:28:18 PM):foolmoron rolled 1 6-sided die: 2 foolmoron (7:28:20 PM):damn OnlineHost (7:28:22 PM):NightWhispers16 rolled 1 6-sided die: 6 OnlineHost (7:28:22 PM):AngryAeisia16 rolled 6 6-sided dice: 1 6 5 6 3 1 NightWhispers16 (7:28:27 PM):shit foolmoron (7:28:28 PM):losers you all kguy528 (7:28:31 PM):Wedge just because you have terrible monopoly luck doesn't mean you should so grumpy all the time foolmoron (7:28:35 PM)://roll OnlineHost (7:28:35 PM):foolmoron rolled 2 6-sided dice: 5 4 NightWhispers16 (7:28:37 PM):you should so foolmoron (7:28:39 PM)://roll-dice1 OnlineHost (7:28:39 PM):foolmoron rolled 1 6-sided die: 5 OnlineHost (7:28:42 PM):AngryAeisia16 rolled 6 66-sided dice: 66 38 60 45 58 24 WedgeAntilles006 (7:28:42 PM):I'm mostly grumpy towards you. AngryAeisia16 (7:28:48 PM):66 OWNED WedgeAntilles006 (7:28:50 PM):Because you have the annoyance level of a 5 year old. OnlineHost (7:28:55 PM):NightWhispers16 rolled 15 6-sided dice: 1 6 2 2 6 6 1 2 5 6 3 6 1 6 1 kguy528 (7:28:56 PM):I said kguy528 (7:29:00 PM):"wedge roll a 3" kguy528 (7:29:02 PM):"calling it" kguy528 (7:29:04 PM):and you did kguy528 (7:29:08 PM):then left the game like a baby OnlineHost (7:29:09 PM):AngryAeisia16 rolled 2 999-sided dice: 35 43 NightWhispers16 (7:29:14 PM):lol WedgeAntilles006 (7:29:19 PM):I left the game because I was out. foolmoron (7:29:20 PM):low rolls angry WedgeAntilles006 (7:29:20 PM):Genius OnlineHost (7:29:20 PM):AngryAeisia16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 989 768 964 329 830 683 972 621 682 542 521 363 408 868 514 kguy528 (7:29:22 PM):no NightWhispers16 (7:29:24 PM):angry didn't roll over 100 AngryAeisia16 (7:29:28 PM):989 <.< foolmoron (7:29:31 PM):angry didn't roll over 50 AngryAeisia16 (7:29:31 PM):Night kguy528 (7:29:32 PM):you could of mortgaged AngryAeisia16 (7:29:34 PM):Not even combined OnlineHost (7:29:34 PM):NightWhispers16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 258 167 725 121 84 874 443 854 749 793 747 788 683 824 823 OnlineHost (7:29:44 PM):AngryAeisia16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 726 819 597 696 155 433 386 133 61 74 675 582 437 89 457 OnlineHost (7:29:46 PM):NightWhispers16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 951 347 623 683 467 707 564 910 567 319 709 320 113 399 151 OnlineHost (7:29:47 PM):AngryAeisia16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 935 131 969 539 826 131 972 218 263 39 292 938 621 728 33 WedgeAntilles006 (7:29:48 PM):I had one property to mortgage and had like...$900 in debt OnlineHost (7:29:52 PM):AngryAeisia16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 84 685 379 707 374 846 420 937 762 986 263 477 312 375 876 OnlineHost (7:29:59 PM):AngryAeisia16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 462 317 13 438 856 838 568 834 63 831 873 354 775 500 89 OnlineHost (7:30:02 PM):NightWhispers16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 808 584 773 194 297 154 47 716 98 809 709 360 293 28 735 OnlineHost (7:30:04 PM):AngryAeisia16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 175 490 59 187 927 914 32 502 755 95 340 634 449 122 141 WedgeAntilles006 (7:30:06 PM):fuck off you guys AngryAeisia16 (7:30:09 PM):kk NightWhispers16 (7:30:13 PM):no AngryAeisia16 (7:30:13 PM):Pics? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:30:14 PM):suck off my dick OnlineHost (7:30:15 PM):NightWhispers16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 537 929 724 317 130 28 471 176 744 568 984 459 928 283 486 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:30:16 PM):imo OnlineHost (7:30:20 PM):NightWhispers16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 669 457 975 728 644 909 649 675 418 410 770 757 51 225 878 OnlineHost (7:30:25 PM):NightWhispers16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 192 761 814 916 85 943 943 555 125 693 129 116 159 64 399 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:30:26 PM):night WoodwindWhrlwind (7:30:27 PM):one di WoodwindWhrlwind (7:30:28 PM):e ChartonZ500 (7:30:28 PM):Morning WoodwindWhrlwind (7:30:29 PM):50 sides OnlineHost (7:30:30 PM):NightWhispers16 rolled 15 999-sided dice: 644 732 856 626 467 506 542 122 188 959 531 957 723 582 189 OnlineHost (7:30:37 PM):WoodwindWhrlwind rolled 1 50-sided die: 31 ChartonZ500 (7:30:39 PM):Wedge was found dead ChartonZ500 (7:30:41 PM):He was vanilla OnlineHost (7:30:41 PM):NightWhispers16 rolled 1 50-sided die: 39 WedgeAntilles006 (7:30:43 PM):oh sad NightWhispers16 (7:30:43 PM):owned Fake Obsession (7:30:48 PM):=( ChartonZ500 (7:30:53 PM):night was also found dead bladeknight9999 (7:30:56 PM):Wtf ChartonZ500 (7:30:57 PM):He too was vanilla ChartonZ500 (7:31:04 PM):(7) Angry, wigs, blade, tiro, fool, stingers, swirl ChartonZ500 (7:31:06 PM):4 to lynch ChartonZ500 (7:31:06 PM):go WoodwindWhrlwind (7:31:07 PM):oops WoodwindWhrlwind (7:31:09 PM):>_> AngryAeisia16 (7:31:13 PM):lol Fake Obsession (7:31:14 PM):LOL foolmoron (7:31:16 PM):now we see... bigvissian (7:31:17 PM):scum going for perfect game bladeknight9999 (7:31:17 PM):Anyway AngryAeisia16 (7:31:18 PM):Which one WoodwindWhrlwind (7:31:19 PM):yeah i shot Wedge AngryAeisia16 (7:31:20 PM):Was oops >.> AngryAeisia16 (7:31:23 PM):Oh lol bladeknight9999 (7:31:25 PM):Tiro is still definetly mafia WoodwindWhrlwind (7:31:27 PM):i didnt like his vote onto Big glifer 57 (7:31:28 PM):wigs bladeknight9999 (7:31:29 PM):Angry is definetly mafia glifer 57 (7:31:30 PM):i shot you glifer 57 (7:31:30 PM):wtf glifer 57 (7:31:32 PM):are you bp? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:31:37 PM):BP SK obv glifer 57 (7:31:40 PM):wtf foolmoron (7:31:41 PM):oh WoodwindWhrlwind (7:31:49 PM):and by that i mean vig WoodwindWhrlwind (7:31:51 PM):obv glifer 57 (7:31:58 PM):wigs WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:00 PM):with ???? shots left glifer 57 (7:32:03 PM):lets kill blade glifer 57 (7:32:04 PM):he's gay WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:12 PM):blade has been kind of dumb glifer 57 (7:32:14 PM):yeah glifer 57 (7:32:15 PM):really glifer 57 (7:32:16 PM):##blade glifer 57 (7:32:17 PM):come on glifer 57 (7:32:18 PM):lets do it foolmoron (7:32:22 PM):why blade WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:23 PM):uh glifer 57 (7:32:25 PM):blade is a fag WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:25 PM):this is do/die bladeknight9999 (7:32:25 PM):Ok WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:27 PM):isnt it? ChartonZ500 (7:32:27 PM): blade(1)- stingers bladeknight9999 (7:32:29 PM):Theres our third scum. glifer 57 (7:32:30 PM):we started with uh WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:31 PM):Stingers WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:32 PM):un glifer 57 (7:32:33 PM):10 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:37 PM):7 lef tirofog444 (7:32:39 PM):11 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:39 PM):3 scum ChartonZ500 (7:32:40 PM):*11 glifer 57 (7:32:41 PM):11 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:41 PM):oh glifer 57 (7:32:41 PM):oh WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:42 PM):11 bladeknight9999 (7:32:43 PM):Either Stingers or I are scum right now. glifer 57 (7:32:43 PM):##un WoodwindWhrlwind (7:32:44 PM):even more bladeknight9999 (7:32:50 PM):Which is good. glifer 57 (7:32:52 PM):jeez foolmoron (7:32:56 PM):##STINGERS bladeknight9999 (7:32:58 PM):Since its do or die glifer 57 (7:32:59 PM):can't make a joke without blade being a fag i guess bladeknight9999 (7:33:00 PM):Hey Angry foolmoron (7:33:00 PM):test #2 tirofog444 (7:33:01 PM):if this is do or die bladeknight9999 (7:33:02 PM):Time to claim. AngryAeisia16 (7:33:02 PM):? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:33:04 PM):FOOL stop tirofog444 (7:33:05 PM):should we mass? foolmoron (7:33:07 PM):wigs foolmoron (7:33:10 PM):test #2 ChartonZ500 (7:33:12 PM):stingers(1)- fool XDanteX2005 (7:33:13 PM):I claim tired college student WoodwindWhrlwind (7:33:15 PM):##Stingers WoodwindWhrlwind (7:33:16 PM): ##Un bladeknight9999 (7:33:18 PM):I'm a scanner and I believe I have you absolutely owned. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:33:20 PM):"lol" bladeknight9999 (7:33:22 PM):Now lets claim, k? glifer 57 (7:33:23 PM):blade glifer 57 (7:33:25 PM):you're not a scanner WoodwindWhrlwind (7:33:27 PM):mass blade? glifer 57 (7:33:27 PM):XFD foolmoron (7:33:28 PM):don't claim yet glifer 57 (7:33:29 PM):##blade glifer 57 (7:33:29 PM):nevermind glifer 57 (7:33:30 PM):no way bladeknight9999 (7:33:32 PM):Oh I most certainly am. glifer 57 (7:33:33 PM):he's lying. Fake Obsession (7:33:39 PM):##blade foolmoron (7:33:39 PM):regardless foolmoron (7:33:42 PM):##UNLYNCH ChartonZ500 (7:33:45 PM): stingers(1)- fool blade(1)- stingers AngryAeisia16 (7:33:45 PM):XD I don't buy that scane at all NightWhispers16 (7:33:50 PM):scane WoodwindWhrlwind (7:33:51 PM):Fake isnt playing >_> WoodwindWhrlwind (7:33:52 PM):well AngryAeisia16 (7:33:53 PM):scanner glifer 57 (7:33:53 PM):blade is an idio WoodwindWhrlwind (7:33:53 PM):hes dead glifer 57 (7:33:54 PM):t AngryAeisia16 (7:33:54 PM):lol foolmoron (7:33:56 PM):who do we kill? glifer 57 (7:33:58 PM):he's trying to fake a scanner claim ChartonZ500 (7:33:59 PM):blade(1)- stingers glifer 57 (7:34:01 PM):lynch it foolmoron (7:34:03 PM):stingers wasn't being killed WoodwindWhrlwind (7:34:07 PM):hey WoodwindWhrlwind (7:34:10 PM):Blade and Angry WoodwindWhrlwind (7:34:12 PM):do your thing foolmoron (7:34:13 PM):his target isn't being hammered bladeknight9999 (7:34:17 PM):A real scanner would've like, countered me by now tirofog444 (7:34:18 PM):I believe blade, actually... depending on what he claims glifer 57 (7:34:23 PM):uh tirofog444 (7:34:24 PM):it might make sense bladeknight9999 (7:34:26 PM):Hey Angry, care to go? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:34:32 PM):i dont like blade AngryAeisia16 (7:34:33 PM):Sure WoodwindWhrlwind (7:34:34 PM):for saying that >_> glifer 57 (7:34:36 PM):i dont like blade either glifer 57 (7:34:39 PM):because its XD glifer 57 (7:34:40 PM):and not true bladeknight9999 (7:34:44 PM):Stingers you claimed scum with Angry. bladeknight9999 (7:34:52 PM):So shut up and be a good little boy glifer 57 (7:34:58 PM):blade you're the most obvious scum right now glifer 57 (7:34:59 PM):it's pathetic WoodwindWhrlwind (7:35:00 PM):Angry WoodwindWhrlwind (7:35:02 PM):are you here bladeknight9999 (7:35:04 PM):Stingers AngryAeisia16 (7:35:05 PM):Yes foolmoron (7:35:05 PM):stingers don't try glifer 57 (7:35:05 PM):"hey other scanner! come out and claim now!" WoodwindWhrlwind (7:35:06 PM):Blade glifer 57 (7:35:08 PM):thats basically what you just said foolmoron (7:35:08 PM):can we lynch sitngers? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:35:10 PM):you have qa scan on angry? glifer 57 (7:35:11 PM):its sad foolmoron (7:35:12 PM):we deal with claims tomorrow foolmoron (7:35:13 PM):##STINGS bladeknight9999 (7:35:13 PM):The way I acted yesterday is very simple WoodwindWhrlwind (7:35:19 PM):Blade bladeknight9999 (7:35:21 PM):I made you think I was a townie so you wouldn't kill me glifer 57 (7:35:22 PM):blade's just role fishing bladeknight9999 (7:35:24 PM):Good job buying it. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:35:25 PM):BLADE glifer 57 (7:35:26 PM):its obvious. ChartonZ500 (7:35:26 PM):blade(1)- stingers stingers(1)- fool bladeknight9999 (7:35:26 PM):Anyway WoodwindWhrlwind (7:35:29 PM):BLADE foolmoron (7:35:31 PM):blade is obv not scanner confirmed bladeknight9999 (7:35:32 PM):Hi Wigs foolmoron (7:35:35 PM):but stingers is scum confirmed glifer 57 (7:35:37 PM):he's not a scanner WoodwindWhrlwind (7:35:38 PM):you have a scan on angry yes? bladeknight9999 (7:35:42 PM):Indeed. bladeknight9999 (7:35:45 PM):My night 2. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:35:45 PM):THEN MAKE HIM CLAIM WoodwindWhrlwind (7:35:51 PM):go WoodwindWhrlwind (7:35:52 PM):now bladeknight9999 (7:35:57 PM):Then count it down. foolmoron (7:35:58 PM):don't do this today jeez tirofog444 (7:36:03 PM):angry, I think it would be smart to claim bladeknight9999 (7:36:05 PM):Fool, doctor is dead. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:36:07 PM):just the 2 of them glifer 57 (7:36:08 PM):okay angry can claim Fake Obsession (7:36:13 PM):=( bladeknight9999 (7:36:14 PM):Fool is trying to rush a lynch so mafia can nightkill me. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:36:15 PM):Angry and Blade only WoodwindWhrlwind (7:36:18 PM):Angry are you ready bladeknight9999 (7:36:18 PM):Nice try. foolmoron (7:36:19 PM):ok blade WoodwindWhrlwind (7:36:24 PM):Blade please list both nights when you claim foolmoron (7:36:24 PM):that's what I'm ding bladeknight9999 (7:36:25 PM):Thank you for claiming the third mafia. glifer 57 (7:36:32 PM):blade AngryAeisia16 (7:36:33 PM):Yes WoodwindWhrlwind (7:36:36 PM):Okay WoodwindWhrlwind (7:36:41 PM):do it on 3 2 1 Go WoodwindWhrlwind (7:36:45 PM):3 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:36:46 PM):2 bladeknight9999 (7:36:48 PM):Wait WoodwindWhrlwind (7:36:48 PM):1 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:36:50 PM):. bladeknight9999 (7:36:51 PM):I need to type >> glifer 57 (7:36:51 PM):.... glifer 57 (7:36:52 PM):... glifer 57 (7:36:55 PM):XFD AngryAeisia16 (7:36:58 PM):lol glifer 57 (7:36:59 PM):he hasn't gotten his scan made up yet glifer 57 (7:37:00 PM):figures foolmoron (7:37:01 PM):stalling for role bladeknight9999 (7:37:03 PM):Oh screw it WoodwindWhrlwind (7:37:06 PM):No WoodwindWhrlwind (7:37:09 PM):dont you sare say it bladeknight9999 (7:37:10 PM):I don't need my night 1 scan foolmoron (7:37:10 PM):blade thanks for claiming 4th mafia AngryAeisia16 (7:37:11 PM):Same actually glifer 57 (7:37:14 PM):blade tirofog444 (7:37:15 PM):yes, you do glifer 57 (7:37:15 PM):yes you do WoodwindWhrlwind (7:37:16 PM):Yes you do glifer 57 (7:37:19 PM):you're such obv scum glifer 57 (7:37:21 PM):omg foolmoron (7:37:24 PM):blade can't think of a night scan? foolmoron (7:37:25 PM):##UNLYNCH tirofog444 (7:37:25 PM):I can wait WoodwindWhrlwind (7:37:30 PM):lets do formalities before voting blade WoodwindWhrlwind (7:37:32 PM):ok? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:37:34 PM):3 ChartonZ500 (7:37:35 PM):blade(1)- stingers WoodwindWhrlwind (7:37:35 PM):2 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:37:37 PM):1 WoodwindWhrlwind (7:37:38 PM):GO bladeknight9999 (7:37:39 PM):I scanned the "doctor" claim day 1... Which is why I'm positive Angry is scum. AngryAeisia16 (7:37:42 PM):miller bladeknight9999 (7:37:44 PM):Nice stalling tirofog444 (7:37:49 PM):...wait, what? glifer 57 (7:37:50 PM):... WoodwindWhrlwind (7:37:51 PM):ah bladeknight9999 (7:37:52 PM):You stalled that claim before claiming, angry bladeknight9999 (7:37:55 PM):I saw the typing. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:37:55 PM):is there a miller counter? bladeknight9999 (7:37:57 PM):Nice try though/ glifer 57 (7:37:57 PM):##un ChartonZ500 (7:38:03 PM):No votes tirofog444 (7:38:05 PM):so you didn't scan me? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:38:05 PM):Blade scanned Fake WoodwindWhrlwind (7:38:08 PM):dont buy that WoodwindWhrlwind (7:38:10 PM):##Blade bladeknight9999 (7:38:16 PM):With no scanner counter bladeknight9999 (7:38:19 PM):Wigs is lynching me WoodwindWhrlwind (7:38:19 PM):##Un bladeknight9999 (7:38:21 PM):What a genius bladeknight9999 (7:38:26 PM):Its cop/doctor/vig bladeknight9999 (7:38:27 PM):You retard WedgeAntilles006 (7:38:31 PM):CHARTON HAS BEEN KILLED WoodwindWhrlwind (7:38:34 PM):hey blade WoodwindWhrlwind (7:38:35 PM):its called WedgeAntilles006 (7:38:37 PM):HE WAS TORPEDO'D WoodwindWhrlwind (7:38:37 PM):waiting for votes bladeknight9999 (7:38:47 PM):The three mafia have openly claimed bladeknight9999 (7:38:51 PM):Can we kill them now? bladeknight9999 (7:38:53 PM):Also Tiro tirofog444 (7:38:53 PM):why the hell were you pushing so hard for me day one, blade tirofog444 (7:38:56 PM):when you had no scan bladeknight9999 (7:38:59 PM):I can guess your role now Fake Obsession (7:39:04 PM):LOL tirofog444 (7:39:04 PM):Vanilla? bladeknight9999 (7:39:05 PM):I was acting like townie chris bladeknight9999 (7:39:07 PM):Like I said bladeknight9999 (7:39:08 PM):"lol" WoodwindWhrlwind (7:39:12 PM):anyway WoodwindWhrlwind (7:39:16 PM):no cop counter glifer 57 (7:39:17 PM):blade did you ever say what you "scanned glifer 57 (7:39:18 PM):oh bladeknight9999 (7:39:24 PM):When the doctor is dead I need inventive ways to keep myself alive bladeknight9999 (7:39:34 PM):And I don't claim townie for no reason when I'm not townie foolmoron (7:39:35 PM):should've claimed nurse WoodwindWhrlwind (7:39:44 PM):ok Fake Obsession (7:39:48 PM):blade I wasn't gonna save you anyways WoodwindWhrlwind (7:39:48 PM):so no scanner counter tirofog444 (7:39:54 PM):you were acting like someone who had a scum scan on me, blade swirldude (7:40:01 PM):wort wort wort bladeknight9999 (7:40:01 PM):Angry is scum, he took far too long to type up his counter tirofog444 (7:40:03 PM):which is why I thought for sure you were insane cop bladeknight9999 (7:40:06 PM):He was typing before I posted my scan glifer 57 (7:40:11 PM):thats metagaming glifer 57 (7:40:14 PM):stop grasping glifer 57 (7:40:16 PM):tbqh bladeknight9999 (7:40:17 PM):I've metagaming it before bladeknight9999 (7:40:20 PM):And its almost always right WoodwindWhrlwind (7:40:23 PM):ok WoodwindWhrlwind (7:40:25 PM):## stingers glifer 57 (7:40:26 PM):You have no proof of that bladeknight9999 (7:40:26 PM):Viewing someone's typing habits swirldude (7:40:29 PM):Yeah, looking at the deaths bladeknight9999 (7:40:29 PM):Is a valuable weapon ChartonZ500 (7:40:35 PM):stingers(1)- wigs swirldude (7:40:36 PM):I'm wondering if this is an almost or all townie game foolmoron (7:40:37 PM):I will hammer stings/blade glifer 57 (7:40:37 PM):aim 5.9 can't even do that bladeknight9999 (7:40:37 PM):No hammer on me from Stingers vote means hes scum glifer 57 (7:40:38 PM):lameeee glifer 57 (7:40:43 PM):blade bladeknight9999 (7:40:47 PM):Fool rushing to vote someone makes me distrust hi, WoodwindWhrlwind (7:40:47 PM):im confirmed >_> glifer 57 (7:40:47 PM):there was no hammer on you from wigs either glifer 57 (7:40:49 PM):stop being an idiot bladeknight9999 (7:40:55 PM):Wigs wasn't on for long. foolmoron (7:40:57 PM):blade I know what you're doing bladeknight9999 (7:41:00 PM):Swirl glifer 57 (7:41:01 PM):he doesn't need to be bladeknight9999 (7:41:02 PM):The game is simple bladeknight9999 (7:41:03 PM):3 mafia bladeknight9999 (7:41:09 PM):cop/doc/vog bladeknight9999 (7:41:11 PM):And townies. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:41:11 PM):3 mafia is hard to hammer with stingers swirldude (7:41:16 PM):k WoodwindWhrlwind (7:41:19 PM):they have to slow hammer unless they get their act swirldude (7:41:20 PM):Scum, come show yourselves tirofog444 (7:41:21 PM):has anyone not talked today? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:41:23 PM):lynch sting bladeknight9999 (7:41:26 PM):Unless we have another town power role bladeknight9999 (7:41:29 PM):Who shouldn't claim. foolmoron (7:41:35 PM):obv WoodwindWhrlwind (7:41:37 PM):obv bladeknight9999 (7:41:40 PM):Stingers and Angry are mafia bladeknight9999 (7:41:44 PM):Thats for certain. swirldude (7:41:45 PM):sounds good bladeknight9999 (7:41:48 PM):But theres 1 more foolmoron (7:41:48 PM):stingers is mafia WoodwindWhrlwind (7:41:49 PM):they are scummy anyway swirldude (7:41:51 PM):can we lynch them then? foolmoron (7:41:56 PM):blade/angry are debateable WoodwindWhrlwind (7:42:02 PM):but foolmoron (7:42:02 PM):can we all just agree stings is 100% maffs? tirofog444 (7:42:03 PM):no, everyone has talked foolmoron (7:42:05 PM):##STINGS WoodwindWhrlwind (7:42:05 PM):i buy miller i think for now tirofog444 (7:42:11 PM):...so I have to believe blade for now bladeknight9999 (7:42:12 PM):Wigs WoodwindWhrlwind (7:42:17 PM):blade ChartonZ500 (7:42:17 PM):stingers(2)- wigs fool bladeknight9999 (7:42:20 PM):He took the time to delete his claim and rewrite it. bladeknight9999 (7:42:22 PM):He isn't muller. bladeknight9999 (7:42:24 PM):Miller* WoodwindWhrlwind (7:42:27 PM):uh swirldude (7:42:28 PM):who isnt muller WoodwindWhrlwind (7:42:33 PM):im not lynching based off your typing hax thing WoodwindWhrlwind (7:42:35 PM):blade bladeknight9999 (7:42:36 PM):Anyway WedgeAntilles006 (7:42:37 PM):muller bladeknight9999 (7:42:45 PM):Then lose to him, Wigs NightWhispers16 (7:42:46 PM):martin muller WoodwindWhrlwind (7:42:47 PM):thats like cheating >_> swirldude (7:42:48 PM):hay guys who isnt muller bladeknight9999 (7:42:55 PM):Isn't my concern because I won't survive until the end./ swirldude (7:43:02 PM):oh, Angry swirldude (7:43:04 PM):##Angry WoodwindWhrlwind (7:43:06 PM):uh bladeknight9999 (7:43:07 PM):The last scum is the issue here WoodwindWhrlwind (7:43:21 PM):fool and swirl not angry ChartonZ500 (7:43:21 PM):stingers(2)- wigs fool Angry(1)- swirl WoodwindWhrlwind (7:43:42 PM):lets get it over with please WoodwindWhrlwind (7:43:44 PM):and lynch sting tirofog444 (7:44:03 PM):##angry bladeknight9999 (7:44:06 PM):Letting the best town player die so fast generally isn't the best of ideas WoodwindWhrlwind (7:44:06 PM):.... bladeknight9999 (7:44:10 PM):Uh bladeknight9999 (7:44:12 PM):wut foolmoron (7:44:12 PM):Angry might not be mafia WoodwindWhrlwind (7:44:12 PM):ok so WoodwindWhrlwind (7:44:14 PM):tiro is the scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:44:16 PM):there ya go foolmoron (7:44:20 PM):it is reliant ont whether or not blade is mafia ChartonZ500 (7:44:20 PM):stingers(2)- wigs fool Angry(2)- swirl tiro WoodwindWhrlwind (7:44:24 PM):problem solved time for pie foolmoron (7:44:26 PM):STINGERS HOWEVER IS 100% tirofog444 (7:44:33 PM):I guess it's wigs/angry NightWhispers16 (7:44:36 PM):what kind of pie WoodwindWhrlwind (7:44:38 PM):tiro bladeknight9999 (7:44:38 PM):How many people WoodwindWhrlwind (7:44:39 PM):im vig bladeknight9999 (7:44:41 PM):Have not claimed WoodwindWhrlwind (7:44:43 PM):pay attention bladeknight9999 (7:44:44 PM):And Tiro saying that foolmoron (7:44:45 PM):Me tirofog444 (7:44:45 PM):with wigs as some kind of assassin swirldude (7:44:46 PM):Me bladeknight9999 (7:44:49 PM):Makes me want him dead WoodwindWhrlwind (7:44:51 PM):assassin WoodwindWhrlwind (7:44:54 PM):in 11 swirldude (7:45:01 PM):oooh Tiro wants to be lynched foolmoron (7:45:01 PM):blade just likes killing people with different opinions bladeknight9999 (7:45:03 PM):Town is too weak right now bladeknight9999 (7:45:07 PM):To handle an assassin WoodwindWhrlwind (7:45:10 PM):^ WoodwindWhrlwind (7:45:17 PM):Tiro is the second scum tirofog444 (7:45:18 PM):hmm... good point bladeknight9999 (7:45:21 PM):Seeing a doctor and being a cop tirofog444 (7:45:23 PM):##un bladeknight9999 (7:45:26 PM):I'm tempting to believe the vig foolmoron (7:45:28 PM):2nd scum is DEBATEABLE foolmoron (7:45:33 PM):1st scum is STINGERS 100% bladeknight9999 (7:45:34 PM):But Wigs could be SK, which is the only worrying factor WoodwindWhrlwind (7:45:36 PM):yes fool WoodwindWhrlwind (7:45:40 PM):well foolmoron (7:45:41 PM):end the day NightWhispers16 (7:45:43 PM):debateable WoodwindWhrlwind (7:45:44 PM):if im SK youll know by tomorrow foolmoron (7:45:44 PM):blade gave his 'scans' WoodwindWhrlwind (7:45:47 PM):probably ChartonZ500 (7:45:47 PM): stingers(2)- wigs fool Angry(1)- swirl WoodwindWhrlwind (7:45:51 PM):can i get lucky twice foolmoron (7:45:56 PM):yes, debateable night, wanna look it up? bladeknight9999 (7:45:57 PM):Fool keeps trying to say hes scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:45:58 PM):is the question WoodwindWhrlwind (7:45:59 PM):"lol" NightWhispers16 (7:46:01 PM):it looks weird foolmoron (7:46:06 PM):debatable* WoodwindWhrlwind (7:46:08 PM):yes fool wants to look good WoodwindWhrlwind (7:46:12 PM):by lynching scumbuddy sting tirofog444 (7:46:14 PM):I don't trust blade at all foolmoron (7:46:14 PM):yeah that's what I'm doing WoodwindWhrlwind (7:46:16 PM):Tiro tirofog444 (7:46:19 PM):but no scanner has countered WoodwindWhrlwind (7:46:21 PM):have you seen another scanner\ WoodwindWhrlwind (7:46:22 PM):yeah foolmoron (7:46:25 PM):it's not that I don't want to spend 30 minutes deciding who to lynch when we all agree on scum bladeknight9999 (7:46:30 PM):And no scanner will, as I'm the only one. bladeknight9999 (7:46:42 PM):Tiro is begging to die. tirofog444 (7:46:45 PM):you know what? I'm sticking with angry bladeknight9999 (7:46:46 PM):Its rather simple WoodwindWhrlwind (7:46:47 PM):angry vanished WoodwindWhrlwind (7:46:50 PM):hes prob scum too AngryAeisia16 (7:46:51 PM):I'm here WoodwindWhrlwind (7:46:52 PM):so foolmoron (7:46:53 PM):stingers vanished tirofog444 (7:46:53 PM):he wagoned twice yesterday bladeknight9999 (7:46:53 PM):Angry is fucking mafia tirofog444 (7:46:55 PM):##angry AngryAeisia16 (7:46:56 PM):Homework still WoodwindWhrlwind (7:46:56 PM):.... lol foolmoron (7:46:57 PM):too busy in mafia chat WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:03 PM):ok well WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:06 PM):Tiro or Fool WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:11 PM):or swirl WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:12 PM):"lol" tirofog444 (7:47:12 PM):and didn't give any suspicions of his own WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:14 PM):is the 3rd scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:20 PM):lynch stingers PLEASE WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:23 PM):stingers is SCUM ChartonZ500 (7:47:23 PM): stingers(2)- wigs fool Angry(2)- swirl tiro foolmoron (7:47:24 PM):who is second scum? bladeknight9999 (7:47:25 PM):Should we make them claim now? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:29 PM):Tiro is scum foolmoron (7:47:41 PM):ok guys who thinks stingers is scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:41 PM):no just lynch 100% scum blade swirldude (7:47:43 PM):if we're trying to find 3 scum with 7 left, shouldnt we mass claim foolmoron (7:47:44 PM):informal vote right here foolmoron (7:47:46 PM):I do WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:49 PM):why have more people claim bladeknight9999 (7:47:51 PM):Stingers is 100% scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:53 PM):youll probably be killed blade bladeknight9999 (7:47:54 PM):Angry is 100% scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:47:58 PM):so we dont need to claim today bladeknight9999 (7:47:58 PM):Duh? foolmoron (7:48:02 PM):blade wants people to claim so he can decide who to shoot best tonight foolmoron (7:48:13 PM):aka rolefishing WoodwindWhrlwind (7:48:15 PM):fool foolmoron (7:48:17 PM):we have the info necessary for today WoodwindWhrlwind (7:48:18 PM):if blade is scum WoodwindWhrlwind (7:48:20 PM):we lose foolmoron (7:48:21 PM):deal with the rest tomorrow WoodwindWhrlwind (7:48:21 PM):"lol" foolmoron (7:48:23 PM):how? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:48:26 PM):3 mafia foolmoron (7:48:26 PM):stingers is scum regardless WoodwindWhrlwind (7:48:31 PM):oh WoodwindWhrlwind (7:48:35 PM):if blade is on scumbuddy foolmoron (7:48:39 PM):yeah bladeknight9999 (7:48:42 PM):I like how they think town has 0 scanners. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:48:50 PM):im cop vig WoodwindWhrlwind (7:48:51 PM):"lol" tirofog444 (7:48:56 PM):speaking of which, blade bladeknight9999 (7:48:59 PM):Fool had worried me all day AngryAeisia16 (7:48:59 PM):BP Cop Vig? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:02 PM):ypu tirofog444 (7:49:03 PM):why haven't you voted yet? NightWhispers16 (7:49:05 PM):ypu bladeknight9999 (7:49:06 PM):With his rush the day to end attitude swirldude (7:49:06 PM):I'm BP Cop Miller with Jawache WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:08 PM):fool WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:09 PM):err foolmoron (7:49:09 PM):had , blade? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:10 PM):tiro* WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:15 PM):he's figuring things out Darkwolf525 (7:49:17 PM):Wigs WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:17 PM):stop being scummy Darkwolf525 (7:49:18 PM):Did you NL> Darkwolf525 (7:49:19 PM):? bladeknight9999 (7:49:20 PM):And its still continuing WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:20 PM):yes WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:22 PM):Wolf WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:24 PM):Day 1 NL was quick :D foolmoron (7:49:26 PM):ok blade WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:32 PM):blade foolmoron (7:49:33 PM):you guys have fun with your (hold on) WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:34 PM):please WoodwindWhrlwind (7:49:54 PM):stop dragging out day you cock and vote for scum bladeknight9999 (7:49:57 PM):Fool is probably playing extremely dumb bladeknight9999 (7:50:01 PM):Or maybe hes even a scanner himself. bladeknight9999 (7:50:04 PM):##Angry bladeknight9999 (7:50:06 PM):He goes first. foolmoron (7:50:06 PM):ok guys WoodwindWhrlwind (7:50:08 PM):........... foolmoron (7:50:12 PM):this day has gone on for 21 minutes bladeknight9999 (7:50:12 PM):He is scum. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:50:13 PM):VOTE WoodwindWhrlwind (7:50:13 PM):FO WoodwindWhrlwind (7:50:14 PM):R WoodwindWhrlwind (7:50:15 PM):FUCKING WoodwindWhrlwind (7:50:17 PM):STINGERS foolmoron (7:50:19 PM):when 3 minutes in we knew STINGERS WAS MAFIA bladeknight9999 (7:50:21 PM):No hammer Wigs. ChartonZ500 (7:50:21 PM): stingers(2)- wigs fool Angry(3)- swirl tiro Blade WoodwindWhrlwind (7:50:24 PM):NO foolmoron (7:50:24 PM):THERE IS NO REASON TO CONTINUE WoodwindWhrlwind (7:50:27 PM):VOTE bladeknight9999 (7:50:27 PM):Can you kill him now bladeknight9999 (7:50:32 PM):WHY WIGS bladeknight9999 (7:50:42 PM):If Angry were town he'd be hammered glifer 57 (7:50:43 PM):back glifer 57 (7:50:44 PM):woah wtf bladeknight9999 (7:50:48 PM):Why do you want Stingers dead so bad? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:50:53 PM):He's scum glifer 57 (7:50:55 PM):wigs you suck WoodwindWhrlwind (7:50:55 PM):100% glifer 57 (7:50:55 PM): glifer 57 (7:50:58 PM):you're scum bladeknight9999 (7:50:59 PM):So is Angry. glifer 57 (7:51:00 PM):i shot yuo last inght bladeknight9999 (7:51:01 PM):100% glifer 57 (7:51:02 PM):and you didn't die bladeknight9999 (7:51:03 PM):So kill him. glifer 57 (7:51:09 PM):##angry glifer 57 (7:51:11 PM):die mofo ChartonZ500 (7:51:13 PM):STOP ChartonZ500 (7:51:14 PM):STOP ChartonZ500 (7:51:24 PM):Angry was lynched ChartonZ500 (7:51:30 PM):He was mafia foolmoron (7:51:38 PM):cool bigvissian (7:51:39 PM):slowpoke.jpg ChartonZ500 (7:51:40 PM):(6) wigs, blade, tiro, fool, stingers, swirl ChartonZ500 (7:51:42 PM):Actions foolmoron (7:53:06 PM):slow mafia glifer 57 (7:53:10 PM):damn mafia glifer 57 (7:53:12 PM):whats taking so long ChartonZ500 (7:53:16 PM):no game talk foolmoron (7:53:21 PM):'oh' glifer 57 (7:53:24 PM):darn XDanteX2005 (7:53:48 PM):....Since when is Board 8 classified as a social board ChartonZ500 (7:53:52 PM):Morning WoodwindWhrlwind (7:53:55 PM):dumte ChartonZ500 (7:54:00 PM):Fool was found dead ChartonZ500 (7:54:01 PM):He was mafia glifer 57 (7:54:03 PM):gasp WoodwindWhrlwind (7:54:04 PM):THIS IS MADNESS swirldude (7:54:05 PM):lol ChartonZ500 (7:54:10 PM):(5) wigs, blade, tiro, stingers, swirl ChartonZ500 (7:54:11 PM):3 to lynch ChartonZ500 (7:54:11 PM):go glifer 57 (7:54:11 PM):okay before you lynch me you have to hear me out here okay bladeknight9999 (7:54:13 PM):Uh XDanteX2005 (7:54:14 PM):no I mean its always been under site boards WoodwindWhrlwind (7:54:15 PM):...dont look at me glifer 57 (7:54:15 PM):i am WoodwindWhrlwind (7:54:19 PM):i didnt shoot glifer 57 (7:54:20 PM):bulletproof miller princess glifer 57 (7:54:22 PM):if you lynch me glifer 57 (7:54:24 PM):town loses bladeknight9999 (7:54:29 PM):Why is Fool dead and no one else dead WoodwindWhrlwind (7:54:38 PM):...anyone want to explain that? glifer 57 (7:54:40 PM):guys i am bp miller princess glifer 57 (7:54:42 PM):do not lynch WoodwindWhrlwind (7:54:48 PM):blade did you scan? bladeknight9999 (7:54:49 PM):Something is screwy here bladeknight9999 (7:54:55 PM):My initial thoughts bladeknight9999 (7:55:02 PM):If I actually lived the night, theres a godfather bladeknight9999 (7:55:11 PM):But Fool being dead screws me up glifer 57 (7:55:17 PM):well glifer 57 (7:55:19 PM):it wasn't me glifer 57 (7:55:23 PM):I'm bp miller princess WoodwindWhrlwind (7:55:23 PM):well how did he die? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:55:26 PM):it wasnt me WoodwindWhrlwind (7:55:30 PM):stinegsr says no WoodwindWhrlwind (7:55:31 PM):not blade bladeknight9999 (7:55:41 PM):Time for Tiro and Swirl to claim WoodwindWhrlwind (7:55:42 PM):tiro said vanilla... WoodwindWhrlwind (7:55:45 PM):tiro claimed already bladeknight9999 (7:55:49 PM):Swirl hasn't. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:55:51 PM):Swirl? glifer 57 (7:55:52 PM):swirl is mafia assassin tirofog444 (7:55:52 PM):yeah, I claimed a long time ago WoodwindWhrlwind (7:55:57 PM):that claim holds tiro? tirofog444 (7:56:06 PM):what, vanilla? swirldude (7:56:08 PM):hi WoodwindWhrlwind (7:56:09 PM):yeah WoodwindWhrlwind (7:56:10 PM):swirl tirofog444 (7:56:10 PM):yes, I'm vanilla WoodwindWhrlwind (7:56:12 PM):what did you do glifer 57 (7:56:18 PM):swirl swirldude (7:56:20 PM):i did nothong glifer 57 (7:56:21 PM):who did you shoot last night glifer 57 (7:56:23 PM):you mafia assassin WoodwindWhrlwind (7:56:25 PM):..... bladeknight9999 (7:56:26 PM):Swirl, whats your claim. swirldude (7:56:26 PM):.... WoodwindWhrlwind (7:56:27 PM):swirl did nothing? swirldude (7:56:30 PM):vanilla town glifer 57 (7:56:32 PM):... WoodwindWhrlwind (7:56:32 PM):.... glifer 57 (7:56:35 PM):another nilla? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:56:35 PM):Mafia shot themselves glifer 57 (7:56:36 PM):no vig? glifer 57 (7:56:39 PM):wait wigs is vig glifer 57 (7:56:40 PM):nvm WoodwindWhrlwind (7:56:41 PM):I am vig i shot wedge bladeknight9999 (7:56:46 PM):Wigs... That would not surprise me if they did WoodwindWhrlwind (7:56:49 PM):i had just the 1 shot glifer 57 (7:56:57 PM):well WoodwindWhrlwind (7:56:57 PM):heh glifer 57 (7:57:02 PM):haha WoodwindWhrlwind (7:57:04 PM):blade glifer 57 (7:57:04 PM):thatd be funny WoodwindWhrlwind (7:57:06 PM):what was your scan >_> WoodwindWhrlwind (7:57:08 PM):dont say fool swirldude (7:57:09 PM):would maf be able to shoot aligned? glifer 57 (7:57:10 PM):foolmo is silly enough to shoot himself bladeknight9999 (7:57:13 PM):I won't say Fool bladeknight9999 (7:57:17 PM):I won't say Tiro either. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:57:24 PM):ok well glifer 57 (7:57:24 PM):it's swirl isnt it foolmoron (7:57:25 PM):stingers foolmoron (7:57:31 PM):would you say I'm...foolish enough? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:57:33 PM):Tiro and Swirl WoodwindWhrlwind (7:57:35 PM):both claim vanilla bladeknight9999 (7:57:35 PM):Swirl came up clean. glifer 57 (7:57:36 PM):I would say that tirofog444 (7:57:37 PM):stingers, what's your actual claim? WoodwindWhrlwind (7:57:41 PM):Blade tirofog444 (7:57:42 PM):I would hope you're lying glifer 57 (7:57:42 PM):...that is my actual claim. glifer 57 (7:57:45 PM):bp miller princess glifer 57 (7:57:48 PM):I didn't make the roles bro swirldude (7:57:50 PM):,,, WoodwindWhrlwind (7:57:51 PM):Tiro/Swirl both are vanilla that makes 5 vanilla WoodwindWhrlwind (7:57:54 PM):its too many NightWhispers16 (7:57:56 PM):commacommacomma glifer 57 (7:57:58 PM):it is too many WoodwindWhrlwind (7:58:00 PM):we should lynch tiro today glifer 57 (7:58:04 PM):swirl seems more scummy to me glifer 57 (7:58:05 PM):but w/e bladeknight9999 (7:58:10 PM):For a normal host WoodwindWhrlwind (7:58:11 PM):well WoodwindWhrlwind (7:58:15 PM):no guarantee of godfather WoodwindWhrlwind (7:58:19 PM):so WoodwindWhrlwind (7:58:22 PM):there might not be a GF WoodwindWhrlwind (7:58:30 PM):in which case Tiro remains the bets lynch bladeknight9999 (7:58:30 PM):But, we do have two lynches, unless something is seriously weird tirofog444 (7:58:31 PM):wait tirofog444 (7:58:35 PM):... wigs is SK WoodwindWhrlwind (7:58:36 PM):we dont have to lynch stingers today i suppose glifer 57 (7:58:37 PM):... glifer 57 (7:58:39 PM):wigs could be sk glifer 57 (7:58:40 PM):thats crafty WoodwindWhrlwind (7:58:41 PM):if im SK bladeknight9999 (7:58:43 PM):If Wigs is SK tirofog444 (7:58:43 PM):if stingers is telling the truth WoodwindWhrlwind (7:58:45 PM):why is there 1 death? bladeknight9999 (7:58:45 PM):And we lynch mafia bladeknight9999 (7:58:47 PM):Hes fucked. glifer 57 (7:58:51 PM):i'm bp miller princess... bladeknight9999 (7:58:52 PM):His kill would make it 3 bladeknight9999 (7:58:55 PM):And then he dies. WoodwindWhrlwind (7:59:04 PM):blade do you really think my kills stacked twice? glifer 57 (7:59:09 PM):it doesn't have to tirofog444 (7:59:12 PM):mafia killed stingers, and wigs shot mafia glifer 57 (7:59:13 PM):you may of shot me one night glifer 57 (7:59:14 PM):tbqh glifer 57 (7:59:19 PM):i meant night 1 btw NightWhispers16 (7:59:21 PM):may of glifer 57 (7:59:21 PM):not night 3 tirofog444 (7:59:22 PM):which makes no goddamn sense bladeknight9999 (7:59:29 PM):It makes an annoying amount of sense XDanteX2005 (7:59:30 PM):...HOW MANY GODDAMN HINTS DOES A NORMAL PERSON NEED TO GET THAT SOMEONE HATES THEM AND DOES NOT WANT TO TALK TO THEM WoodwindWhrlwind (7:59:30 PM):uh bladeknight9999 (7:59:31 PM):Problem is WoodwindWhrlwind (7:59:32 PM):if im SK bladeknight9999 (7:59:34 PM):Its Charton WoodwindWhrlwind (7:59:36 PM):town has no power at all blade WoodwindWhrlwind (7:59:38 PM):if im SK ChartonZ500 (7:59:39 PM):sorry dante bladeknight9999 (7:59:43 PM):Charton blows glifer 57 (7:59:44 PM):wigs XDanteX2005 (7:59:47 PM):not you charton glifer 57 (7:59:48 PM):this game has a bp miller princess XDanteX2005 (7:59:49 PM):I love you ChartonZ500 (7:59:52 PM):<3 glifer 57 (7:59:53 PM):dont doubt chartons ability to be stupid WoodwindWhrlwind (7:59:53 PM):uh WoodwindWhrlwind (7:59:56 PM):thats not power glifer 57 (8:00:00 PM):no i meant charton is an idiot WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:03 PM):oh bladeknight9999 (8:00:14 PM):If Wigs is SK WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:17 PM):wait WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:19 PM):blade tirofog444 (8:00:19 PM):or bladeknight9999 (8:00:19 PM):The town is so screwed its pathetic WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:24 PM):theres one more mafia right WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:25 PM):? WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:30 PM):so bladeknight9999 (8:00:31 PM):Indeed. WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:34 PM):stingers says he's a miller WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:37 PM):if stingers is mafia tirofog444 (8:00:38 PM):stingers could be BP SK glifer 57 (8:00:41 PM):miller makes sense in this game tbqh WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:41 PM):let me finish glifer 57 (8:00:43 PM):but thats just me WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:44 PM):if stingers is mafia glifer 57 (8:00:47 PM):i dont know about WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:48 PM):then there is no godfather glifer 57 (8:00:48 PM):bp princess glifer 57 (8:00:49 PM):but WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:50 PM):agreed? bladeknight9999 (8:00:58 PM):Theres only 1 mafia left WoodwindWhrlwind (8:00:59 PM):because he claimed miller bladeknight9999 (8:01:00 PM):Your point? WoodwindWhrlwind (8:01:04 PM):if stingers is mafia WoodwindWhrlwind (8:01:09 PM):he wouldnt be godfather glifer 57 (8:01:10 PM):actually maybe all the mafia are gone and wigs is the last anti-town left glifer 57 (8:01:14 PM):i dont think its true glifer 57 (8:01:15 PM):but bladeknight9999 (8:01:20 PM):Stingers would claim miller as godfather WoodwindWhrlwind (8:01:25 PM):so scan him tomorrow bladeknight9999 (8:01:29 PM):I'll be dead WoodwindWhrlwind (8:01:33 PM):if by chance you arent WoodwindWhrlwind (8:01:36 PM):you werent tonight ._> bladeknight9999 (8:01:48 PM):A godfather negates town's only scanner bladeknight9999 (8:02:02 PM):And this game sucks anyway WoodwindWhrlwind (8:02:02 PM):well there might not be one glifer 57 (8:02:03 PM):the only way this makes sense is if we agree charton is an idiot bladeknight9999 (8:02:06 PM):And I'm tired glifer 57 (8:02:07 PM):and i for one will take that risk WoodwindWhrlwind (8:02:08 PM):my point is bladeknight9999 (8:02:09 PM):And need to take a crap WoodwindWhrlwind (8:02:21 PM):if sting is mafia there is no GF, if sting isnt mafia there prob is a GF glifer 57 (8:02:32 PM):##swirl WoodwindWhrlwind (8:02:32 PM):unless stingers WoodwindWhrlwind (8:02:33 PM):is mafia glifer 57 (8:02:43 PM):i buy tiro and 5 nillas is too many ChartonZ500 (8:02:46 PM):swirl(1)- stingers bladeknight9999 (8:02:46 PM):Miller Princess + Godfather is broken beyond all belief in this game glifer 57 (8:02:53 PM):BP miller princess bladeknight9999 (8:02:58 PM):Charton would use such a ridiculous role. bladeknight9999 (8:03:08 PM):And give no mafia powers WoodwindWhrlwind (8:03:13 PM):i think tiro is a better lynch than Swirl bladeknight9999 (8:03:17 PM):Likewise. bladeknight9999 (8:03:19 PM):##Tiro glifer 57 (8:03:20 PM):really? WoodwindWhrlwind (8:03:24 PM):yeah bladeknight9999 (8:03:24 PM):This game is garbage anyway tirofog444 (8:03:24 PM):I don't WoodwindWhrlwind (8:03:27 PM):just in case GF doesnt exist glifer 57 (8:03:28 PM):swirl is quiet as hell ChartonZ500 (8:03:30 PM):swirl(1)- stingers Tiro(1)- Blade glifer 57 (8:03:32 PM):and tiro is actually active WoodwindWhrlwind (8:03:33 PM):so is tiro sting >_> bladeknight9999 (8:03:35 PM):And I tried to obliterate tiro day 2 glifer 57 (8:03:37 PM):you think so? glifer 57 (8:03:40 PM):i dont WoodwindWhrlwind (8:03:41 PM):quiter glifer 57 (8:03:42 PM):but w/e WoodwindWhrlwind (8:03:43 PM):quieter bladeknight9999 (8:03:46 PM):Tiro's been pretty quiet for a lot of the game glifer 57 (8:03:50 PM):tiro is quieter then like us tirofog444 (8:03:55 PM):I'm trying to make sense of this game glifer 57 (8:03:57 PM):but he talks more then swirl swirldude (8:03:59 PM):hi glifer 57 (8:03:59 PM):swirl is a better lynch tirofog444 (8:04:00 PM):because right now WoodwindWhrlwind (8:04:02 PM):on e of tiro/swirl has to be mafia tirofog444 (8:04:11 PM):it could conceivably be anyone besides blade glifer 57 (8:04:12 PM):yeah probably WoodwindWhrlwind (8:04:14 PM):theyre both beinng rela/ inactive <_< WoodwindWhrlwind (8:04:20 PM):##Tiro glifer 57 (8:04:24 PM)::/ bladeknight9999 (8:04:25 PM):Hey Tiro suddenly believes me wholeheartedly swirldude (8:04:25 PM):then it would be tiro, who we've tried to lynch previously glifer 57 (8:04:26 PM):i like swirl better glifer 57 (8:04:29 PM):but hm glifer 57 (8:04:31 PM):that is weird WoodwindWhrlwind (8:04:31 PM):well tirofog444 (8:04:32 PM):there's no other scanners glifer 57 (8:04:32 PM):what blade said WoodwindWhrlwind (8:04:33 PM):we have a day tirofog444 (8:04:33 PM):blade ChartonZ500 (8:04:35 PM): swirl(1)- stingers Tiro(2)- Blade wigs glifer 57 (8:04:39 PM):wigs what do you mean tirofog444 (8:04:40 PM):I'm forced to believe you WoodwindWhrlwind (8:04:43 PM):wel bladeknight9999 (8:04:43 PM):There were no other scanners before. WoodwindWhrlwind (8:04:45 PM):im not SK tirofog444 (8:04:48 PM):and hope that charton isn't dumb glifer 57 (8:04:48 PM):debatable WoodwindWhrlwind (8:04:49 PM):theres 1 mafia lef WoodwindWhrlwind (8:04:49 PM):t tirofog444 (8:04:58 PM):right, and I went with your angry scan glifer 57 (8:04:58 PM):debatable but go on WoodwindWhrlwind (8:04:59 PM):1 vs 4 bladeknight9999 (8:05:00 PM):Heres the deal WoodwindWhrlwind (8:05:05 PM):wrong lynch doesnt end game bladeknight9999 (8:05:05 PM):If we lynch mafia and Wigs is SK bladeknight9999 (8:05:09 PM):He shoots one of us bladeknight9999 (8:05:11 PM):Then dies WoodwindWhrlwind (8:05:14 PM):yeah glifer 57 (8:05:14 PM):town wins glifer 57 (8:05:15 PM):yeah bladeknight9999 (8:05:15 PM):And even if we miss WoodwindWhrlwind (8:05:18 PM):if there are 2 deaths im fucked WoodwindWhrlwind (8:05:23 PM):"lol" tirofog444 (8:05:23 PM):so don't lynch tiro bladeknight9999 (8:05:24 PM):SK/Mafia can crosskill anyway. glifer 57 (8:05:30 PM):makes sense. swirldude (8:05:31 PM):##Tiro bladeknight9999 (8:05:31 PM):And save us the trouble glifer 57 (8:05:34 PM):but :/ ChartonZ500 (8:05:36 PM):STOP ChartonZ500 (8:05:37 PM):STOP glifer 57 (8:05:37 PM):swirl that was so scmmy ChartonZ500 (8:05:41 PM):no game talk swirldude (8:05:42 PM):I know, but it was funny ChartonZ500 (8:05:42 PM):or modkill NightWhispers16 (8:05:43 PM):scmmy WoodwindWhrlwind (8:05:46 PM):target bomb ChartonZ500 (8:05:50 PM):Tiro was lynched ChartonZ500 (8:06:09 PM):he was vanilla ChartonZ500 (8:06:12 PM):(no game talk or modkill) NightWhispers16 (8:06:16 PM):game talk ChartonZ500 (8:06:24 PM):(4) wigs, blade, stingers, swirl ChartonZ500 (8:06:26 PM):Send in actions ChartonZ500 (8:08:26 PM):Morning ChartonZ500 (8:08:29 PM):Blade was found dead ChartonZ500 (8:08:30 PM):He was cop glifer 57 (8:08:32 PM)::/ WoodwindWhrlwind (8:08:34 PM):WHAT WoodwindWhrlwind (8:08:35 PM):MADNESS glifer 57 (8:08:39 PM):expected but :/ ChartonZ500 (8:08:40 PM):(3) wigs, stingers, swirl ChartonZ500 (8:08:41 PM):2 to lynch ChartonZ500 (8:08:42 PM):go bladeknight9999 (8:08:44 PM):You know what to do. glifer 57 (8:08:45 PM):well swirl that was so scummy yesterday Fake Obsession (8:08:46 PM):SPARTA glifer 57 (8:08:50 PM):but wigs... glifer 57 (8:08:53 PM):man i dont know :/ WoodwindWhrlwind (8:08:53 PM):hey WoodwindWhrlwind (8:08:55 PM):why me? glifer 57 (8:09:02 PM):idk theres just this lingering doubt in my mind glifer 57 (8:09:03 PM):you could be sk WoodwindWhrlwind (8:09:10 PM):....if im SK i played one helluva a game glifer 57 (8:09:16 PM):well you're a good player lol WoodwindWhrlwind (8:09:16 PM):you mena to suggest XDanteX2005 (8:09:18 PM):....is this still going WoodwindWhrlwind (8:09:18 PM):mafia NKed WoodwindWhrlwind (8:09:23 PM):so as to let me do all the work foolmoron (8:09:24 PM):dante foolmoron (8:09:27 PM):you don't even know glifer 57 (8:09:29 PM):i want to hear swirl talk glifer 57 (8:09:31 PM):now WoodwindWhrlwind (8:09:32 PM):yo swirl swirldude (8:09:33 PM):anyway glifer 57 (8:09:36 PM):okay there we are swirldude (8:09:38 PM):tiro and swirl were both vanilla swirldude (8:09:39 PM):How about that WoodwindWhrlwind (8:09:43 PM):so WoodwindWhrlwind (8:09:47 PM):stingers glifer 57 (8:09:48 PM)::/ WoodwindWhrlwind (8:09:48 PM):let me say WoodwindWhrlwind (8:09:51 PM):from your point of view WoodwindWhrlwind (8:09:53 PM):if im SK WoodwindWhrlwind (8:09:59 PM):theres still one mafia alive glifer 57 (8:10:01 PM):if you're sk then the best option would be NL WoodwindWhrlwind (8:10:02 PM):2 mafia + SK in 11 WoodwindWhrlwind (8:10:05 PM):well WoodwindWhrlwind (8:10:08 PM):yes but im not WoodwindWhrlwind (8:10:09 PM):dont NL glifer 57 (8:10:10 PM):which is why I'm so hesitent to do anything glifer 57 (8:10:10 PM):well WoodwindWhrlwind (8:10:11 PM):scum will win glifer 57 (8:10:11 PM):okay glifer 57 (8:10:14 PM)::/ NightWhispers16 (8:10:15 PM):hesitent glifer 57 (8:10:20 PM):hesitant glifer 57 (8:10:20 PM):w/e WoodwindWhrlwind (8:10:27 PM):vanillas WoodwindWhrlwind (8:10:29 PM):they are too many glifer 57 (8:10:33 PM):5 vanillas in a game is very suspicious WoodwindWhrlwind (8:10:37 PM):in 11 glifer 57 (8:10:41 PM):yeah thats...no way. glifer 57 (8:10:43 PM):hm WoodwindWhrlwind (8:10:45 PM):miller BP princess WoodwindWhrlwind (8:10:47 PM):i cant believe WoodwindWhrlwind (8:10:50 PM):i have to buy that crap glifer 57 (8:10:51 PM):yeah charton is uh glifer 57 (8:10:52 PM):XD swirldude (8:10:57 PM):##Stingers swirldude (8:11:00 PM):##un glifer 57 (8:11:00 PM):... WoodwindWhrlwind (8:11:02 PM):no hammer here glifer 57 (8:11:02 PM):oh WoodwindWhrlwind (8:11:14 PM):oh god glifer 57 (8:11:18 PM):? WoodwindWhrlwind (8:11:18 PM):im going to fail WoodwindWhrlwind (8:11:19 PM):at do/die glifer 57 (8:11:23 PM):theres no way for us to fail glifer 57 (8:11:24 PM):XD bladeknight9999 (8:11:26 PM):And it will be epic if you do. glifer 57 (8:11:27 PM):##swirl swirldude (8:11:29 PM):oops WoodwindWhrlwind (8:11:33 PM):no hammer swirldude (8:11:34 PM):##Stingers swirldude (8:11:37 PM):decide it Wigs WoodwindWhrlwind (8:11:37 PM):;_; bigvissian (8:11:42 PM):lol ChartonZ500 (8:11:43 PM):Swirl-1, Stingers-1 glifer 57 (8:11:43 PM):wigs WoodwindWhrlwind (8:11:44 PM):;_; WoodwindWhrlwind (8:11:49 PM):i demand replace ChartonZ500 (8:11:52 PM):n glifer 57 (8:11:53 PM):haha AngryAeisia16 (8:11:54 PM):XD swirldude (8:11:54 PM):I'll replace you glifer 57 (8:11:55 PM):wigs its obvious glifer 57 (8:11:55 PM):whos scum glifer 57 (8:11:58 PM):i mean really swirldude (8:11:58 PM):^ bigvissian (8:11:59 PM):I would replace >_> swirldude (8:11:59 PM):that guy glifer 57 (8:11:59 PM):5 vanillas? bladeknight9999 (8:12:00 PM):It is obvious WoodwindWhrlwind (8:12:07 PM):hold on glifer 57 (8:12:08 PM):swirl hasn'te ven WoodwindWhrlwind (8:12:09 PM):let me look back glifer 57 (8:12:10 PM):argued anything WoodwindWhrlwind (8:12:12 PM):at something glifer 57 (8:12:15 PM):he's just been sitting there glifer 57 (8:12:19 PM):take your time bro swirldude (8:12:20 PM):we've already astablished this is a game with lots of vanillas glifer 57 (8:12:26 PM):no we haven't established that glifer 57 (8:12:37 PM):5 vanillas in a game is pretty...lol foolmoron (8:12:37 PM):here we go delaying the game again glifer 57 (8:12:44 PM):even for charton glifer 57 (8:12:45 PM):...then agian glifer 57 (8:12:48 PM):bp miller princess WoodwindWhrlwind (8:12:49 PM):...ok glifer 57 (8:12:49 PM):is wtf WoodwindWhrlwind (8:12:54 PM):##Swirl glifer 57 (8:12:56 PM):XFD glifer 57 (8:12:56 PM):XFD foolmoron (8:12:56 PM):WHAT swirldude (8:12:57 PM):lose ChartonZ500 (8:13:01 PM):best game I've ever hosted foolmoron (8:13:01 PM):FUCK B8TOWN bladeknight9999 (8:13:01 PM):Wigs how the fuck did you fail that ChartonZ500 (8:13:04 PM):in a long, long time swirldude (8:13:05 PM):Wigs is horrible AngryAeisia16 (8:13:06 PM):XD foolmoron (8:13:07 PM):holy shit swirldude (8:13:08 PM):As he predicted bigvissian (8:13:08 PM):wow AngryAeisia16 (8:13:08 PM):XDXDXD ChartonZ500 (8:13:09 PM):That was so great bladeknight9999 (8:13:14 PM):You disgraceful worthful sack of shit foolmoron (8:13:14 PM):BLADE, WIGS, SWIRL : TRIO OF FAIL ChartonZ500 (8:13:15 PM):Swirl was vanilla glifer 57 (8:13:16 PM):I CLAIMED FUCKING BULLETPROOF MILLER PRINCESS YOU FUCKING IDIOT HOLY SHIT ChartonZ500 (8:13:16 PM):mafia wins bladeknight9999 (8:13:19 PM):Stingers was 100% mafia ChartonZ500 (8:13:22 PM): Night- Vanilla Big- Vanilla Fake- Doctor Wedge- Vanilla Angry- Mafia Wigs- Vig Blade- Cop Tiro- Vanilla Fool- Mafia Stingers- Mafia swirl- vanilla foolmoron (8:13:22 PM):STINGER 100% Fake Obsession (8:13:23 PM):] bigvissian (8:13:24 PM):WOW bladeknight9999 (8:13:25 PM):I scanned Swirl innocent foolmoron (8:13:25 PM):WIGS YOU ARE RETARDED glifer 57 (8:13:30 PM):WIGS YOU'RE AN IDIOT glifer 57 (8:13:31 PM):XFD bladeknight9999 (8:13:33 PM):Stingers was 100% glifer 57 (8:13:34 PM):EVERY MEMBER OF TOWN Fake Obsession (8:13:35 PM):LOL glifer 57 (8:13:36 PM):IS AN IDIOT bladeknight9999 (8:13:36 PM):But so was Angry glifer 57 (8:13:39 PM):blade bladeknight9999 (8:13:40 PM):I wanted Angry dead first glifer 57 (8:13:41 PM):why did you lynch tiro foolmoron (8:13:42 PM): foolmoron (7:52:57 PM): ok fool shoots fool ChartonZ500 (7:53:01 PM): k ChartonZ500 (7:54:30 PM): XD AngryAeisia16 (7:54:54 PM): XD glifer 57 (8:13:42 PM):next day bladeknight9999 (8:13:43 PM):So town would trust me Darkwolf525 (8:13:44 PM):in glifer 57 (8:13:45 PM):if i was 100% WoodwindWhrlwind (8:13:46 PM):5 vanillas foolmoron (8:13:47 PM): glifer 57 (7:55:01 PM): if we win thatd just be hilarious foolmoron (7:55:07 PM): you know what? glifer 57 (7:55:11 PM): what foolmoron (7:55:11 PM): I don't doubt the chance glifer 57 (7:55:14 PM): XD foolmoron (7:55:16 PM): because b8town is so stupid ChartonZ500 (8:13:48 PM):Mafia won by killing its own member then claiming BP miller princess tirofog444 (8:13:49 PM):what the hell happened that game ChartonZ500 (8:13:50 PM):seriously? bladeknight9999 (8:13:53 PM):Because I felt like it bladeknight9999 (8:13:55 PM):I didn't think Fake Obsession (8:13:56 PM):LOL glifer 57 (8:13:57 PM):blade bladeknight9999 (8:13:57 PM):Wigs would be glifer 57 (8:13:58 PM):you're an idiot bladeknight9999 (8:13:59 PM):That retarded glifer 57 (8:13:59 PM):just admit it bladeknight9999 (8:14:05 PM):I didn't think Wigs could fail so badly foolmoron (8:14:06 PM): foolmoron (7:56:33 PM): becuase stingers went from 100% scum as unclaimed to "maybe" with a bp miller princess claim ChartonZ500 (7:56:45 PM): lol AngryAeisia16 (7:57:06 PM): lol bladeknight9999 (8:14:09 PM):And not lynch Stingers WoodwindWhrlwind (8:14:09 PM):blade glifer 57 (8:14:10 PM):no you failed that badly glifer 57 (8:14:12 PM):and you won't admit it WoodwindWhrlwind (8:14:13 PM):you should have known bladeknight9999 (8:14:14 PM):Wigs not failing Stingers Darkwolf525 (8:14:16 PM):No, darkwolf is IN. bladeknight9999 (8:14:20 PM):Was the worst do or die move foolmoron (8:14:21 PM):blade don't try ChartonZ500 (8:14:22 PM):Fool, you're my hero bladeknight9999 (8:14:23 PM):I have ever seen Darkwolf525 (8:14:24 PM):I will turn this failure town around swirldude (8:14:25 PM):Wigs has just secured himself a place in infamy WoodwindWhrlwind (8:14:31 PM):k well foolmoron (8:14:33 PM):you fingered all 3 scum day 3, and did NOTHING against stingers day 4 WoodwindWhrlwind (8:14:35 PM):im done with mafia for a while bladeknight9999 (8:14:38 PM):Its my fault for giving Wigs the chance to fail bladeknight9999 (8:14:43 PM):I don't even want to play AngryAeisia16 (8:14:43 PM):I'm out, off to class foolmoron (8:14:46 PM):blade WoodwindWhrlwind (8:14:47 PM):byebye bladeknight9999 (8:14:48 PM):After seeing that pathetic showing foolmoron (8:14:49 PM):you were terrible day 3 foolmoron (8:14:51 PM):don't even try bladeknight9999 (8:14:54 PM):I won't; bladeknight9999 (8:15:00 PM):But I thought Stingers would be dead Good mafia stuff starts at: "foolmoron (7:52:57 PM)" Mafia chat glifer 57 (6:55:25 PM) good you're already in the brain mode then foolmoron (6:55:25 PM) wait we're evil? glifer 57 (6:55:28 PM) no glifer 57 (6:55:30 PM) chartons just a fag foolmoron (6:55:33 PM) ok foolmoron (6:55:41 PM) imo town lynching people is evil glifer 57 (6:55:49 PM) thats my thought process too AngryAeisia16 (6:56:47 PM) Fool does all the work imo foolmoron (6:57:29 PM) I need to remember who my maff partners are or else I might kill them glifer 57 (6:57:44 PM) its the 2 best people here glifer 57 (6:57:46 PM) just remember that foolmoron (6:58:06 PM) kill fake cuz he's annoying glifer 57 (6:58:10 PM) okay AngryAeisia16 (6:58:18 PM) k AngryAeisia16 (6:58:24 PM) btw AngryAeisia16 (6:58:30 PM) We're all just nilla mafia? glifer 57 (6:58:45 PM) no glifer 57 (6:58:48 PM) charton IMed me glifer 57 (6:58:51 PM) I'm mafia spy glifer 57 (6:58:52 PM) err glifer 57 (6:58:53 PM) godfather foolmoron (6:58:59 PM) I am usurper foolmoron (6:59:03 PM) : ) AngryAeisia16 (7:00:05 PM) Killing Fake? foolmoron (7:00:13 PM) you are glifer 57 (7:00:27 PM) yeah glifer 57 (7:00:28 PM) you send foolmoron (7:01:01 PM) if I was host, I would make the entire mafia target their kill rate this change /10 glifer 57 (7:01:10 PM) 0 foolmoron (7:01:22 PM) cuz it's gay to have to guess which maffs will send ChartonZ500 (7:02:03 PM) Angry's killing fake? foolmoron (7:02:19 PM) yes ChartonZ500 (7:02:20 PM) k foolmoron (7:03:43 PM) he claimed doctor? AngryAeisia16 (7:05:47 PM) Yes AngryAeisia16 (7:05:51 PM) As a joke though AngryAeisia16 (7:05:56 PM) Nobody knew it was serious <.< foolmoron (7:06:02 PM) wait stingers is mafia.. foolmoron (7:06:06 PM) I was about to lynch him AngryAeisia16 (7:09:03 PM) lol glifer 57 (7:09:25 PM) foolmoron (7:09:37 PM) duck brawl glifer 57 (7:09:42 PM) duck glifer 57 (7:15:39 PM) we're killing wigs tonight glifer 57 (7:15:41 PM) because it'll be funny foolmoron (7:15:52 PM) fine foolmoron (7:15:56 PM) or night foolmoron (7:16:00 PM) becuase he might know something glifer 57 (7:16:01 PM) no lynch night now foolmoron (7:16:04 PM) if anything he is baiting well glifer 57 (7:16:04 PM) plz foolmoron (7:16:09 PM) I won;'t foolmoron (7:16:12 PM) aesi can glifer 57 (7:16:14 PM) plzzzzzzzzzzz foolmoron (7:16:21 PM) lrn2mafia I'm already on tiro foolmoron (7:19:25 PM) scummiest lynch ever AngryAeisia16 (7:20:08 PM) I know lol foolmoron (7:20:27 PM) what a noob wigs foolmoron (7:20:30 PM) he really is terrible foolmoron (7:20:33 PM) if I was town foolmoron (7:20:39 PM) that was a great trap for mafia glifer 57 (7:21:08 PM) we all know wigs is bad foolmoron (7:24:33 PM) vote teh bigz foolmoron (7:25:35 PM) there we go AngryAeisia16 (7:26:21 PM) Kill Wigs foolmoron (7:26:26 PM) kill night foolmoron (7:26:46 PM) night has some ability AngryAeisia16 (7:26:51 PM) Night should be easy enough to vote though foolmoron (7:26:52 PM) he tried to lay low during the day foolmoron (7:26:57 PM) after failing at getting stings foolmoron (7:27:04 PM) not if he claims cop foolmoron (7:27:30 PM) stingers can shoot night foolmoron (7:27:37 PM) because he was the target ChartonZ500 (7:29:55 PM) zzz foolmoron (7:30:04 PM) stingers shoots night ChartonZ500 (7:30:06 PM) k foolmoron (7:30:07 PM) just take it foolmoron (7:30:44 PM) oh AngryAeisia16 (7:30:48 PM) BG AngryAeisia16 (7:30:52 PM) Or not AngryAeisia16 (7:30:54 PM) O.o foolmoron (7:30:57 PM) bus foolmoron (7:31:01 PM) or not foolmoron (7:31:26 PM) if stingers was here foolmoron (7:31:31 PM) first lynch we hammer foolmoron (7:31:46 PM) get ready all obv glifer 57 (7:31:51 PM) i know lol AngryAeisia16 (7:31:54 PM) indeed glifer 57 (7:33:05 PM) foolmo you suck foolmoron (7:33:15 PM) your fault AngryAeisia16 (7:34:00 PM) GO GO GO LYNCH foolmoron (7:34:08 PM) lol AngryAeisia16 (7:34:40 PM) Claim? AngryAeisia16 (7:34:45 PM) <.< glifer 57 (7:35:58 PM) he's probably tracker foolmoron (7:36:07 PM) he's prolly baiting AngryAeisia16 (7:36:17 PM) lol I'm dead either way AngryAeisia16 (7:36:20 PM) No good claim <.< glifer 57 (7:36:21 PM) angry claim vig glifer 57 (7:36:22 PM) durr AngryAeisia16 (7:37:20 PM) Vig targets? glifer 57 (7:37:28 PM) um who'd we kill night 2 glifer 57 (7:37:29 PM) that guy foolmoron (7:37:32 PM) who foolmoron (7:37:34 PM) night glifer 57 (7:37:40 PM) night glifer 57 (7:37:41 PM) you shot night glifer 57 (7:37:42 PM) duh glifer 57 (7:37:45 PM) ... glifer 57 (7:37:47 PM) you're such an idiot AngryAeisia16 (7:38:06 PM) Not really. glifer 57 (7:38:10 PM) he's not cop AngryAeisia16 (7:38:17 PM) LYNCH glifer 57 (7:38:19 PM) HAMMER glifer 57 (7:38:23 PM) fuck glifer 57 (7:38:29 PM) where was fool AngryAeisia16 (7:38:33 PM) Dammit AngryAeisia16 (7:38:34 PM) Fool glifer 57 (7:38:35 PM) told you AngryAeisia16 (7:38:35 PM) you suck glifer 57 (7:38:35 PM) vig glifer 57 (7:38:37 PM) god damn glifer 57 (7:38:38 PM) you're an idiot glifer 57 (7:38:41 PM) i fucking TOLD you glifer 57 (7:38:44 PM) i gave you your kill glifer 57 (7:38:44 PM) ugh AngryAeisia16 (7:39:17 PM) I didn't have time to type it out >.< glifer 57 (7:39:26 PM) ... ChartonZ500 (7:39:31 PM) lol AngryAeisia16 (7:42:10 PM) I can't believe they didn't jump on Miller claim though XD AngryAeisia16 (7:43:42 PM) Fool AngryAeisia16 (7:43:44 PM) If we can AngryAeisia16 (7:43:46 PM) You better hammer foolmoron (7:43:57 PM) maybe AngryAeisia16 (7:43:59 PM) You bastard >.> glifer 57 (7:46:09 PM) yeah just hammer first chance you get glifer 57 (7:46:11 PM) dont bother waiting AngryAeisia16 (7:46:43 PM) Indeed AngryAeisia16 (7:51:15 PM) -_- glifer 57 (7:51:21 PM) XD glifer 57 (7:51:23 PM) we're over anyway glifer 57 (7:51:26 PM) tbqh AngryAeisia16 (7:51:27 PM) I know foolmoron (7:51:28 PM) charton I shoot myself AngryAeisia16 (7:51:29 PM) Blame Fool foolmoron (7:51:29 PM) nope foolmoron (7:51:33 PM) I had this game set AngryAeisia16 (7:51:45 PM) You didn't hammer fast enough glifer 57 (7:51:53 PM) no glifer 57 (7:51:59 PM) shoot like tiro or something glifer 57 (7:52:01 PM) for the hell of it foolmoron (7:52:04 PM) charton AngryAeisia16 (7:52:05 PM) lol foolmoron (7:52:06 PM) can I shoot myself? foolmoron (7:52:10 PM) it would be funny glifer 57 (7:52:15 PM) fool shoot swirl glifer 57 (7:52:16 PM) thatd be funnier foolmoron (7:52:18 PM) no glifer 57 (7:52:23 PM) shoot me glifer 57 (7:52:24 PM) then foolmoron (7:52:25 PM) no glifer 57 (7:52:30 PM) fine glifer 57 (7:52:31 PM) shoot yourself ChartonZ500 (7:52:35 PM) yeah, stingers dying would be more fun << glifer 57 (7:52:42 PM) foolmoron (7:52:45 PM) fien whatever glifer 57 (7:52:47 PM) no glifer 57 (7:52:49 PM) shoot yourself glifer 57 (7:52:51 PM) i have a good claim glifer 57 (7:52:52 PM) for tomorrow ChartonZ500 (7:52:53 PM) k foolmoron (7:52:57 PM) ok fool shoots fool ChartonZ500 (7:53:01 PM) k ChartonZ500 (7:54:30 PM) XD AngryAeisia16 (7:54:54 PM) XD glifer 57 (7:55:01 PM) if we win thatd just be hilarious foolmoron (7:55:07 PM) you know what? glifer 57 (7:55:11 PM) what foolmoron (7:55:11 PM) I don't doubt the chance glifer 57 (7:55:14 PM) XD foolmoron (7:55:16 PM) because b8town is so stupid ChartonZ500 (7:55:26 PM) haha glifer 57 (7:55:44 PM) ...XFD ChartonZ500 (7:56:06 PM) fool you were right ChartonZ500 (7:56:08 PM) This IS funny foolmoron (7:56:33 PM) becuase stingers went from 100% scum as unclaimed to "maybe" with a bp miller princess claim ChartonZ500 (7:56:45 PM) lol AngryAeisia16 (7:57:06 PM) lol foolmoron (7:58:04 PM) wow foolmoron (7:58:09 PM) wigs is worst player confirmed glifer 57 (7:58:13 PM) shhhhhhhhh ChartonZ500 (7:58:58 PM) XDDDDDDDDDDDD glifer 57 (7:59:00 PM) XFD glifer 57 (7:59:00 PM) XFD glifer 57 (7:59:01 PM) XFD glifer 57 (7:59:03 PM) omg ChartonZ500 (7:59:05 PM) oh...my God ChartonZ500 (7:59:15 PM) The fact that they are seriously debating this ChartonZ500 (7:59:17 PM) Is so hilarious AngryAeisia16 (7:59:29 PM) lol foolmoron (7:59:36 PM) it's to be expected AngryAeisia16 (7:59:44 PM) I actually have an argument for the SK role too :x foolmoron (7:59:51 PM) b8town can't have days <20 minutes glifer 57 (8:00:08 PM) wow glifer 57 (8:00:09 PM) wow glifer 57 (8:00:09 PM) wow glifer 57 (8:00:12 PM) foolmo i loev you glifer 57 (8:00:14 PM) loev ChartonZ500 (8:00:29 PM) agreed foolmoron (8:00:38 PM) goldfish > b8town? glifer 57 (8:01:49 PM) goldfish have a 3 second memory span glifer 57 (8:01:49 PM) so yes AngryAeisia16 (8:04:12 PM) XD XD XD glifer 57 (8:04:20 PM) wow foolmoron (8:04:20 PM) ... ChartonZ500 (8:04:39 PM) this is so ChartonZ500 (8:04:43 PM) amazing foolmoron (8:05:01 PM) I keep chat logs foolmoron (8:05:03 PM) so this is saved foolmoron (8:05:05 PM) for the future glifer 57 (8:05:05 PM) thank you glifer 57 (8:05:40 PM) oh my god glifer 57 (8:05:50 PM) i want to kill wigs glifer 57 (8:05:51 PM) so bad foolmoron (8:06:04 PM) large facepalm picture foolmoron (8:06:08 PM) don't glifer 57 (8:06:11 PM) i know glifer 57 (8:06:12 PM) but i want to foolmoron (8:06:13 PM) he's the only one stupid enough to believe you glifer 57 (8:06:23 PM) charton glifer 57 (8:06:24 PM) kill blade glifer 57 (8:06:27 PM) lets see if I can really win this ChartonZ500 (8:06:38 PM) k foolmoron (8:06:42 PM) imagine if I didn't suicide glifer 57 (8:06:49 PM) if you didn't then we'd of lost glifer 57 (8:06:50 PM) tbqh foolmoron (8:06:53 PM) I probably would've lynched you stings glifer 57 (8:06:57 PM) yeah glifer 57 (8:07:09 PM) whats taking so long foolmoron (8:07:10 PM) but I had an A+ tracker claim up that would screw blade glifer 57 (8:07:14 PM) i bet you did glifer 57 (8:07:15 PM) <_< foolmoron (8:08:41 PM) lynch tiroh AngryAeisia16 (8:09:08 PM) lol foolmoron (8:09:12 PM) christ foolmoron (8:09:19 PM) ATM stingers is the LEAST scummy wtf glifer 57 (8:09:23 PM) i know glifer 57 (8:09:24 PM) XFD ChartonZ500 (8:09:25 PM) haha foolmoron (8:10:47 PM) do it stings foolmoron (8:10:49 PM) lynch swirl glifer 57 (8:10:57 PM) no way glifer 57 (8:10:58 PM) i'm hammering foolmoron (8:11:07 PM) fine foolmoron (8:11:55 PM) say that swirl hasn't argued anything Category:Mafia